Todo un Mal Entendido
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Hermione ha pasado toda su vida luchando y se dice que es fea, ella trabaja en el metro de Centra Park como vendedora de tiques del metro para ganarse la vida y así reunir para su carrera universitaria. Un día él misterioso hombre del que ella esta atraída se desmaya y cae a los rieles del metro, ella lo ayuda y lo lleva al hospital, donde todo se convertirá en un mal entendido.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a Gabriela y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**NOTA: Disculpen los errores ortográficos. Y No plagiar mis Fics o adaptaciones sin pedirme permiso.**

**Capitulo 1 Todo empezó por un accidente.**

Todos los días era igual en la ciudad de New York, yo llegaba a las cinco de la mañana para atender a los ciudadanos que compraban sus tiques para el metro. Todos los día era igual yo con mi pelo enmarañado arreglado en una coleta que no tenia mucho resultado, nadie me veía, yo era simplemente invisible para todos a excepción de las mujeres que me miraban con cara de lastima o desprecio solo por ser fea. Mi mejor amiga Ginny es una modela profesional que esta casado con mi medio Hermano Harry, son una pareja felizmente casados y sin problemas. Yo trabajo aquí como me ven por que a los 17 mis padres me botaron de la casa y no tenia a donde ir solo terminar la secundaria pública del estado donde estudiaba. Me gradué con honores pero no podía costearme una carrera universitaria para estudiar medicina como quería, así que estoy trabajando duro y reuniendo para la universidad dentro de un año mas podre estudiar sin problemas. Ginny se ofreció a pagarme la mitad y yo acepte con la condición de que yo le pagaba después todo. Vivo sola en un pequeño departamento en un barrio decente, ni muy caro ni muy barato algo seguro y donde pueda dormir bien sin tener que preocuparme por criminales.

Cada día es igual por la estación hasta que solo llega él e ilumina mis días, si estoy enamorada del chico de mi sueños y ni siquiera se su nombre que es lo peor. De cabellos negros y unos ojos oscuros muy bonitos que parecen hielo oscuro cuando te miran pero lo peor es que ni me mira, ni siquiera cuando me pide su tique.

-Un boleto-me dijo hablando por teléfono-si ya se voy en camino.

-Aquí tiene-le di su boleto y se fue como vino.

Sin mirarme, se que soy fea pero no es para que ni una ojeada me de.

Se que es algo imposible pero ojala Dios me concediera el conocer un chico así de guapo con el que poder salir y hablar de los mas normal, ahora con 21 años de edad mi vida amorosa decayó cuando salí con Draco Malfoy, fue el peor de mis ex-novios. Al mes ya quería que nos acostáramos y resulta que era solo una apuesta con Neville para ver quien se tiraba a la fea de la estación.

-Mierda-dije mirando mi reloj.

En unas horas seria mi descanso para irme a mi casa un rato y volver para el turno de la noche. Si esta es mi historia, soy fea, nadie me quiere a parte de mis seres queridos, no he tenido un solo novio estable en años, mis padres no me quieren y el único apoyo que tengo incondicional es el de mi hermano Harry y su esposa que gracias a Dios que por lo menos están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Camine todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, subí las escaleras con paresa y cansancio, deseaba un buen baño y una tasa de café.

-Oye Hermione-dijo George el dueño de los pisos-ven un momento quieres niña.

-¿Cómo esta señor Weasly?-dije-¿Qué pasa?

-No he recibido tu chequé este mes-dijo-y ya es hora de que me pagues niña.

-déjeme subir y ya le pago si-dije.

-esta bien-dijo-apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

-papa no encuentro la crema dental-dijo Ron posándose en el muro de la sala-Granger.

-Hola Ron-dije.

-¿Cómo te va?-dijo alzando la cara-sabes por que no te casas conmigo y así tenemos unos hijos.

-Ron, hijo, vete a tu cuarto-dijo el señor.

-Llámame nena-dijo haciendo un gesto con su boca.

"ni en sueños idiota"

-ya vengo-dije.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras hasta el apartamento 202 que era el mío. Entre y deje mi chaqueta en el perchero, fui directamente hasta mi gaveta y alce la tabla de abajo donde tenía el compartimiento secreto antirrobos.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

-Voy-grite.

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

-dije que ya voy…

Abrí la puerta.

"Por que a mí"

-Hola nena sabes te ves muy linda con ese pantalón-dijo pícaro-te sienta.

-ahora que quieres Ron-rodé los ojos.

-a ti-dijo-pero por desgracia papa me envió a buscar el cheque.

-Toma ahora lárgate.

-espera, pero podemos hacer…

No termino por que le tire la puerta en la cara, le eche seguro y me fui directo a la ducha para bañarme y cambiarme. Todavía tenía una hora y media antes de irme así que un buen baño me sentaría muy bien. Ya en la tina me relaje y me lave el cabello con mi shampoo de vainilla. Al terminar mi baño solo tenia puesto unas bragas negras con un sostén a juego y mi bata de baño.

En la cocina hice café y me lo serví en una tasa bien grande para luego prender la computadora y conectarme a internet a un Chat del amor según Ginny. Si ella es la mente intelectual de todo esto, es un chat muy discreto para que miles de personas en el mundo te encuentren y se puedan conocer vía Internet hasta ahora he tenido 10 solicitudes pero ninguno me ha llamado la atención y a parte que he sido cuidadosa a quien debo escoger ya que el ultimo quería amarrarme en la cama y con una navaja cortarme los muslos y por que se excitaba viendo sangre, era bizarro y de locos. Yo me asuste y lo borre no vaya hacer un asesino en progreso y yo sea su primera victima y aparezca en el diario matutino.

Solo tengo a dos con los que chateo pero solo con uno es que paso el rato hablando.

**-Darkness: Hola pensé que no te conectarías hoy?**

**-Mione: Hola, disculpa, trabajo estresante.**

**-Darkness: Relájate eso siempre ayuda.**

**-Mione: Ya me bañe y estoy en la comodidad de mi casa.**

**-Darkness: mmm… ¿y que llevas puesto?**

**-Mione: eso es algo personal no crees?**

**-Darkness: Touche¡ pero dime y yo te digo, anda gatita dime.**

**-Mione: No se…**

**-Darkness: no me digas que eres cobarde, ni que te estuviera viendo¡**

**-Mione: Oye¡ yo no soy cobarde.**

**-Darkness: ¡Pruébamelo!**

**-Mione: Llevo puesto mi bata de baño.**

**-Darkness: mmm… y que mas…**

**-Mione: unas bragas negras y sostén del mismo color.**

**-Darkness: te debes ver hermosa ¿y como sabias que el negro es mi color?**

**-Mione: eh… gracias… yo no sabia pero gracias por el dato jajaj.**

**-Darkness: bueno lo prometido es deuda, yo estoy vestido con unos vaqueros y debajo unos boxes negros.**

**-Mione: te debes ver muy bien.**

**-Darkness: y dime cuantos años tienes por que eso de 30 no te lo creo.**

**-Mione: no, no tengo 30 pero no te diré mi edad.**

**-Darkness: hay pero que fiera eres jajaja.**

**-Mione: mmm… y tu que edad tienes?**

**-Darkness: no es obvio, mi edad esta en mi perfil y no miento gatita.**

**-Mione: en serio tienes 30 años? Eso es imposible¡**

**-Darkness: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Mione: no se… yo te hacia mas mayor…**

**-Darkness: jajajaja no soy tan viejo como crees. Y dime en que trabajas?**

**-Mione: bueno trabajo en la estación del metro de central park.**

**-Darkness: así que una pobretona no?**

**-Mione: ¿Cómo que pobretona?**

**-Darkness: no te quería ofender lo siento, era una broma nada mas.**

**-Mione: a mi no me pareció graciosa.**

**-Darkness: Bueno yo soy abogado y nuevamente lo siento.**

**-Mione: disculpa aceptada.**

**-Darkness: quisiera conocerte.**

**-Mione: es muy pronto.**

**-Darkness: yo creo que es la hora.**

**-Mione: solo llevamos 3 meses de habernos conocido.**

**-Darkness: y que? A mi me parece bien.**

**-Mione: no.**

**-Darkness: ¿a que le tienes miedo?**

**-Mione: a nada¡**

**-Darkness: mentirosa.**

**-Mione: sabes se me hace tarde para el trabajo hablamos luego.**

**-Darkness: te espero con ansias besos Mione bella mia.**

**-Mione: cuídate.**

**Mione se acaba de desconectar.**

Me cambie apresuradamente ya que tenia menos de 30min para llegar a mi puesto si no una multa por llegar tarde. Darkness que tipo de hombre será él, me hace preguntas siempre personales y yo trato siempre de esquivarlo. Lleva dos mese insistiendo en que nos conozcamos pero me da pavor que él me vea como soy yo realmente.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Ya en la cabina recibiendo dinero dando boletos y así se iba casi toda la noche hasta que fueran las 10 pero desgraciadamente eran las 8 así que ha sufrir dos horas mas aquí.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Luna-puedo entrar.

-Si ven de todas manera ya casi nadie viene a comprar a esta hora-dije sonriendo.

-Sabes quería decirte que me caso-dijo saltando.

-¿Quéeee?-dije

-lo que oistes tontita, me caso con Fred-dijo.

-amiga me alegro mucho por ti ya era hora-dije.

-jaajja si ayer me lo propuso en un restaurante y no sabes lo nervioso que estaba.

-jajaja le temblaban las manos.

-si, pobrecito no hallaba como decírmelo.

-me imagino su fuerte no son las declaraciones.

-si hasta se atraganto con el vino-dijo riéndose.

-jajaja debió de ser de película la escena.

-upss muy graciosa cabe decir, pero a la final me dio mi anillo míralo.

Me mostro su mano con un hermoso diamante en forma de lagrima y grande.

-esta hermoso Luna-dije.

-verdad que si, cuando lo vi me quede sin palabras y lo peor es que el pobre como vio que no decía nada casi se marcha.

-No te creo.

-si. Casi se va, si no es por que yo grite que si, que si quería él no se devuelve.

-me alegro por los dos.

-le diré a Ginny cuando la vea.

-si anda. Por que si no vas te mata por tardarte tanto.

-ni me lo digas.

-me saludas a Fred.

-claro, yo te aviso cuando decidamos la fecha para la boda.

-espero que pronto picaruela.

-hablando de pervertidades y tu como vas en tu vida amorosa.

-No muy bien que se diga.

-bueno no te culpó después de lo de Draco.

-no me hables de él.

-lo siento se que te duele.

-no te preocupes, ahora vete y salúdame a Ginny.

-ok, cuídate Mione.

Luna se fue dando saltos y cantando para si misma, esta muy feliz por su boda y quien no si se casara con el amor de su vida. Era un ensueño estar con esa persona amada y quererse de esa forma.

Eran las nueves y todavía faltaba para la hora de salida, suspire, en eso pensé como seria Darknees, si fuera un hombre todo bien definido ya que es abogado y hace deporte, con un cuerpo de infarto o un hombre bajito gordo y feo que solo busca diversión por el chat. Nooooooooo, nooo quiero que sea feo ya basta conmigo, suspiro, me lo imagine de mil formas y mil maneras como podía ser él. Es que su manera de escribir es posesivo y dominante y eso hace que lo vea de una forma muy bella, su escribir lo hace arrogante y sarcástico a la vez pero será así cuando al fin nos conozcamos.

¿Querrá el estar conmigo?

¿Cómo será él?

¿le gustare?

Ahora llevo el pelo pintado de rubio no por mi gusto si no que por jugar Pocker perdí una apuesta y ahora miren mi pelo amarillo como el sol, pero mañana se termina y será castaña natural otra vez. Solo un poco mas y tendré el dinero para el apartamento por cinco años enteros hasta que termine la universidad y para comprar mis víveres. Yo se que puedo y lo hare, soy una chica muy fuerte.

**RING, RING**

Saque mi móvil de la cartera y en el identificador de llamada decía "Ginny".

-¿Qué paso?

-Hola Mione, mañana te vuelves a pintar el cabello verdad?.

-si ¿Por qué?

-bueno pensé que como te lo ibas a pintar por que no vamos de compras y te hago un nuevo look y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-pero….

-haaaa… nada de pero vas y punto, te espero en la tarde en el centro comercial.

Suspiro.

-de acuerdo-dije resignada.

-mas te vale estar o te busco hasta en el mismo infierno.

-ya entendí calmante mama-bromee.

-dale, solo te llamaba para eso y ha Mione.

-ahora que?

-LUNA SE CASA¡

Aparte el celular de mi oído por el fuerte grito que dio Ginny.

-¡estas locas¡ casi me quedo sorda por tu culpa.

-hay no es para tanto.

-uhm.

-que emoción por fin se decidió Fred y yo que pensaba que era Gay.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué? Cualquiera tiene sus dudas.

-como tu digas.

-ha pero tú ya sabias?

-si Luna me lo conto hace como una hora-dije.

-ya veo-dijo-bueno nos vemos mañana.

-ok.

-Harry te manda saludos.

-dile que igual.

-y ya sabes mañana.

-puedes colgar el bendito celular de una vez-dije frustrada.

-hay pero no te enojes-dijo

Yo colgué por que si no nunca se acaba de despedir y habla y habla más de mil veces si uno mismo no le cuelga.

Eran las 10 y el último metro solo dejaría a las personas y ya no mas trabajo hasta mañana, bueno aunque es mi día libre y no tengo que hacer nada solo sentarme en la compu y chatear nada mas. Todos se bajaron del metro para salir hasta la calle principal de central park. Yo recogí mi abrigo y guantes para irme cuando vi al chico de mis sueños mirándome y luego **pafs** se callo al riel del tren.

-Hey que le pasa salga de hay.

Corrí hasta donde el estaba y lo vi desmayado en el riel y el tren pasaría dentro de cinco minutos si no lo sacaba de hay.

-Por favor chico sexy despierta-dije-el ultimo tren pasara y nosotros seremos puré, vamos chico despierta.

Nada que respondió.

Me baje hasta la pasarela y le sostuve la cabeza.

-Por favor, por favor despierta chico guapo no me hagas esto-suplique.

-haaa…

Solo se quejo y volvió a desmayarse.

El tren se podía ver aproximándose a nosotros y yo trataba de pararme y sujetarlo con fuerza pero era imposible.

-¡AYUDA!-grite.

"Pero que tonta soy si ha esta hora no hay nadie"

Como pude lo arrastre hasta las escaleras de la esquina de la plataforma y lo fui sacando poco a poco, pesaba mucho y era alto con la piel bronceada, se le sentían los músculos "debe ser que hace ejercicio" comparada con el yo era pequeña calculando mas o menos hasta la barbilla le llegaba.

Saque mi teléfono y marque 911.

-Hola tengo a un herido en la estación de central park. No se… esta desmayado y no reacciona no se que hacer, por favor venga rápido si. No se, si tendrán una confusión o algo pero se debió de dar muy duro en la cabeza.

Colgué el móvil y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

La ambulancia llego mas rápido de lo esperado y se lo llevaron al hospital Central.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Los paramédico lo llevaron en una camilla proporcionándole oxigeno.

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? Solo familiares pueden pasar.

Mierda yo soy solo una desconocida ¿y ahora? Piensa Hermione usa ese cerebro tuyo, piensa, piensa, estoy muy preocupada por él y ellos no me dejaran verlo por ser una desconocida una don nadie.

-Soy… su…

-señorita si no es familiar por favor debe irse-dijo la enfermera.

-soy su novia-agradecí que mi voz saliera normal.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo inspeccionándome y como diciendo "ella la novia, mejor yo que ella" me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, entonces espere al doctor que en breve saldrá.

-gracias.

En la sala de espera solo habían pasado unos 20min pero para mi fueron horas y tenia una agonía por saber si estaría bien el chico sexy, no me podía ir y dejarlo aquí a su suerte. ¿Y si no tenía familia? ¿Y si estaba solo? ¿O tenía, pero no sabían de él? Tenía que ser fuerte y cerciorarme que él estuviera bien y luego marcharme por donde vine.

-Señorita…

Me pregunto un anciano con lentes y una bata blanca

Seguro es el medico.

-Granger, señor.

-yo soy el doctor Sirius Black-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-mucho gusto.

-vera, el paciente solo ha recibido un golpe muy leve en la cabeza lo que quiere decir que esta bien pero tendrá que estar en reposo por 3 días mas para descartar cualquier cosa.

-yo… vi que el se desmayo...

-tranquila, solo fue deshidratación nada mas-dijo-me comento el señor que no había comido nada en todo el día por su trabajo ajetreado.

-entiendo. Bueno…

-me ha pedido que la llame por que quiere ver a su novia-dijo.

-¿Qué?

Palidecí.

-él quiere verme…

-si.

-ya se despertó tan pronto…

-después de algunos análisis el paciente reacciono favorablemente y despertó.

-bueno…

-pase con toda confianza aunque es un poco arrogante y gruñón desea verle-dijo el doctor serio.

-esta bien.

Tenía miedo al entrar en esa habitación solo de pensar en la mentira que había dicho y él pidiendo verme eso califica como un mal día y hoy lo era. Abrí lentamente la puerta solo asomando mi cabeza y luego entre y cerré la puerta en silencio detrás de mi. La habitación era muy amplia y de un color blanco con topacio, en la cama solo se veía durmiendo a una persona así que me dispuse a irme.

"por favor que este dormido, por favor, por favor"

-No tan rápido-dijo una voz oscura pero excitante a la vez.

"mierda… por que no me ayudas una vez en tu vida padre celestial"

-este… yo…

-así que tu eres "mi novia"-dijo con voz fría.

-yo… solo..

-deja de tartamudear y habla bien quieres-dijo-o es que es retrasada mental.

-mira imbécil yo no soy retrasada mental, ese seria tu-dije molesta.

-así que la gatita tiene uñas-dijo.

-uphh… que arrogante eres-dije.

-bueno en fin. Molesta, dime por que todos creen que eres mi novia-dijo serio.

-bueno veras… yo me iba y bueno… tu.

-sabes que mejor vete a la parte donde me dices quiero una recompensa-dijo con una mirada oscura -¿Cuánto quieres para dejarme en paz?

-¿Qué? Para que quiero tu mugroso dinero.

-eso es lo que quieres no?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-no¡ sabes que mejor me voy-dije girándome.

-ven aquí-fue una orden.

Yo camine con paso lento hasta posarme al lado izquierdo de su cama mientras el me miraba de arriba abajo.

"por que toda la gente hace lo mismo".

-sabes no me gustan las rubias-dijo.

-menos mal a mi tampoco-dije con sarcasmo.

-pero si tu eres rubia.

-No, solo esta pintado, pero ya mañana volverá a su estado natural-dije.

-como sea, ahora explícate.

-veras yo estaba a punto de irme de la estación cuando vi que te desmayastes y fui a socorrerte ya que solo estábamos tu yo nadie mas.

-si el doctor me comento algo.

-bueno y como me preocupe por ti, vine contigo pero no me dejaban pasar así que dije que era tu novia y aquí estoy.

-uhp…

-pero ahora me voy, tengo tantas ganas de llegar a mi casa y dormir hasta tarde-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-dijo-1000$

-pero que te pasa bruto yo no quiero dinero a mi me gusta ganármelo por mi cuenta.

Fruncí el ceño.

-se me hace difícil creerte, todos siempre quieren algo.

-pues yo no, trabajo en la estación como boletera.

-así que una pobretona eh?

-hoy me han dicho eso dos veces y no lo voy a tolerar otra vez así que me voy idiota.

Me disponía a marcharme con la cabeza llena de humo pero una mano grande y firme me agarra por la muñeca y me atrajo hasta donde estaba él.

-espera, lo siento no debí decir eso.

-¿que tiene de malo vender tiques del metro? no lo entiendo, lo hago para ir a la universidad.

-así que trabajas para pagar tu universidad?-dijo incrédulo.

-si.

-y tus padres no deberían permitirte trabajar.

-no tengo ellos me echaron de mi casa.

-dime cuantos años tienes?

-21.

-santo Dios¡ es que no tienen corazón.

-no¡ pero que mas da, soy feliz como estoy-dije alegre-mi hermano me ayuda y su esposa igual.

-me alegro por ti niña-dijo.

-no soy una niña tengo 21-dije con suficiencia.

-jajaj eres graciosa y muy linda-dijo-aunque seas rubia.

-que va¡ linda no soy, fea todos me lo dicen-dije.

-no deberías creerles.

-bueno si usted lo dice.

-jajajaj eres alegre y vivaz me haces sentir lujuria por ti.

-este yo… oh

-tranquila te dije que las rubias no son mi tipo así que estas segura de mi placer-dijo con un guiño.

-he este… yo..

Me sonroje a mas no poder, es que se me estaba insinuando y a la vez no. Hombres quien los entiende.

-te ves tan linda sonrojada.

Me sonroje más.

-jajaja.

-bueno me tengo que ir vale-dije.

-vendrás mañana por que no me dejaran salir de aquí hasta dentro de tres días-dijo serio.

-no se…

-oh vamos mi salvadora-dijo-por favor.

-esta bien pero será como a las 6 de la tarde tengo cosas que hacer.

-cierto, la estación.

-no mañana es mi día libre pero quede con una amiga para ir de compras-puse cara de espanto.

-jajaja y esa cara solo por salir.

-es que ir con ellas es como ir a la guerra-suspire.

-espero tu visita con ansias-dijo- ya quiero ver a "mi novia" otra vez.

-cuídese señor.

Me despedí y me fui rumbo a mi casa caminando y pensando en el día de mañana.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno no me resistí y escribí otra historia de mi pareja favorita ahora queda en sus manos decirme si les gusto mucho el primer capi y si la continuo, queda en sus manos el destino de la tierra ajajaja ups… error de película… ahora si¡ quiero Rews porfa. Saludos. Y prometo el lunes actualizar Diario prohibido y sino el martes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cambio de Look

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a Gabriela y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**Capitulo 2 Cambio de Look.**

-**D: hola linda que tal tu día.**

**-M: hola, muy agobiante tuve un pequeño contratiempo.**

**-D: dime? Te escucho.**

**-M: Bueno cuando disponía a irme del trabajo un hombre se desmayo y no me quedo mas remedio que llevarlo al hospital.**

**-D: entiendo¡ pero solo respira y relájate todo volverá a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**-M: eso espero, aunque no niego que el tipo esta como quiere.**

**-D: oye¡ me estas cambiando. No me gusta que hables de otros hombres que no sea yo.**

**-M: yo hablo con quien se me de la gana.**

**-D: sabes cuando sepas realmente lo que quieres hablamos.**

**Desconectado Darkness.**

-Mierda, como siempre meto la pata de más-dije para mi misma-es que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada y las manos quietas.

Suspire.

Me levante con pereza de la silla para dirigirme a la cocina y comer un poco de pizza y refresco, la vida siempre me trae sorpresas y ayer fueron unas cuantas cabe decir. Ya no se que hacer solo quiero ir a la universidad y estudiar medicina para ayudar a la gente mas necesitada si se que suena algo vago si quiero se medico pero siempre ha sabido que por se rico el mundo no gira alrededor del dinero y mas dinero, Harry Ginny son felices como están, tienen lo necesario para vivir muy cómodamente y los dos trabajan que es algo muy importante, me duele cuando me dicen pobretona por trabajar en el metro, hay muchas madres solteras que lo hacen para sacar adelante a sus hijos y es un trabajo respetables es que nadie las admira por lo duro que trabajan.

Mis padres solo por una herencia que iban a ganar si no tenían hijos se la daban, esa difunta tía esta muy loca en dejar como requisito no tener hijos, ¿es algo loco no? Entonces mis padres me echaron como un perro callejero a la calle diciéndome que no serbia para nada y lo único que les daba eran problemas y era un estorbo para sus vidas. Recuerdo que me fui llorando a la casa de mi abuela y viví allá hasta que a los 18 un mes después de mi cumpleaños ella falleció.

Después de unos meses llego Harry afirmando que era mi hermano por parte de padre pero que no llevaba el mismo apellido que yo. El me cuido y ayudo a conseguir trabajo, luego conocí a Ginny cuando la ayude con unos tipos que la querían atracar después de salir del metro, ella me visitaba todos los días y nos hicimos amigas inseparables. Harry llego una noche para quedarse a dormir como siempre en mi casa una vez a la semana y cuando vi a Ginny supo que era amor a primera vista y mi amiga no se quedo atrás. A los 19 conocí a Draco Malfoy un hombre dominante y gilipollas cabe decir, pensé estar enamorada de él pero solo duramos un mes y si acaso ya que me quería llevar a la cama a poco tiempo. Harry llego una noche y golpeo a Draco en toda la cara y ellos empezaron una pelea en mi departamento entonces Harry me confeso que yo solo era una apuesto entre Draco y sus amigos para ver quien se tiraba a la chica fea del metro. Llore durante tres meses y mis únicos consuelos fueron Harry, Ginny y Luna, ellos eran mi familia las gente a quien mas amaba y me apoyaban siempre. A Luna la conocí desde el instituto y siempre fuimos amigas.

Yo soy una chica ingenua y un poco distraída pero que puedo decir esta es la historia aburrida de mi vida y como en el paso del tiempo la gente que he conocido me trata mal y juzgan por lo que ven, la realidad supera mil veces a la ficción y es algo que siempre me dijo mi abuela.

**RING, RING, RING.**

-hola.

-¿Dónde carajos estas?-grito Ginny por el teléfono-sabes que mierda de hora es?

Mire el reloj en la pare.

-Las 1 de la tarde.

-¿Qué?-dijo-mira bien el reloj que te di de mesa. Por que la 1 mi culo.

Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y si efectivamente eran las 2:30pm, lo que quiere decir que iba tarde para el "día de chicas".

-Mierda…

-te espero en 20min y mejor que vayas moviendo ese culo-dijo.

-Ya voy-dije.

-te apura perra-dijo.

-ok sucia.

Colgué el móvil. Si se estarán preguntando por que los insulto, pues verán entre nosotras es como decir hola, que bien, genial, cosas positivas entre amigas intimas. Pero si te lo dice alguien que te cae mal o ni la conoces hay si es un insulto para nosotras. Y allá te vamos con las uñas en la cara como gatas en celo para pelear.

Me amarre el pelo en una coleta y me puse una blusa de tiritos con mis vaqueros favoritos. Cuando iba saliendo de mi casa me tope con Ron "menudo idiota".

-Que tal nena-dijo-¿A dónde vas? Te acompaño.

-Hola, no gracias.

-así me gustan que se hagan las difíciles.

-vete al infierno.

-contigo a donde sea Hermione-dijo seductor.

-oh vamos, déjame en paz.

-tú sabes que me deseas-dijo-cásate conmigo.

-en primera no y en segunda también no¡.

-es solo falta de tiempo.

-si para que los cerdos vuelen.

-ya veras, vendrás directo a mis pies para que te folle.

-en tus sueños.

-por lo menos hay si me complaces.

-hay que cerdo eres.

Me fui corriendo. Ron es un chico idiota retrasado mental que no sabe que hacer en su patética vida, no es un chico malo si no mas bien… mmm… bobo, si, bruto y bobo es. Siempre esta como caído de la mata pero que se puede esperar de un idiota, por los menos su padre es cortes y con mas cerebro que él, yo calculo que Ron tendrá el cerebro de un maní si le tomamos rayos X.

Llegué al centro comercial muy agitada por la carrera que me eche desde mi apartamento hasta aquí, Ginny me debe un agua bien grande de litro. Camine mirando por todas partes haber si veía a Ginny, pero nada, no la veía por ningún lado.

-Mione-grito Ginny en la planta de arriba-sube.

Subí las escaleras automáticas hasta el segundo piso y visualice a Ginny en frente de un salón de belleza que decía "salón de Belleza manos mágicas Gigi"

-Hasta que por fin apareces-dijo.

-Hola-dije.

-Mione, confías en mi-dijo y yo alce una ceja.

"A que viene esa pregunta" yo solo asentí y la mire.

-Bueno entremos y déjamelo todo a mi-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Oh no, peligro, peligro"

Mi mente repetía como un robot peligro varias veces, estar con Ginny es como siempre lo he dicho ir a la guerra sin armas.

Entramos y todas las miradas se posaron en mi como siempre pero esta vez no eran de lastima o desprecio y fue cuando capte que era un salón de bellezas de negros, quiero decir bueno para que me explicó ya saben a lo que me refiero y yo a quien le digo si es mi mente con la que hablo, Dios me estoy volviendo loca.

-Hey muñeca que te ha pasado¡ ven siéntate aquí para dejarte suave como la seda-dijo una mujer de color muy amigable-vamos blanquita no seas tímida. Yo soy Gigi.

Me acerque hacia ella sonriéndole.

-Hola mi nombre es Hermione.

-mucho gusto Hermione-sonrió-Bueno Gyn déjanosla en nuestras manos y te la regresamos esplendida cariño.

-cuento contigo Gigi-dijo Ginny-vuelvo en dos horas Mione y tranquila que estas en buenas manos.

-¡Dos horas! Que voy hacer en dos horas Ginny.

-hey¡ tú en dos horas no vas hacer nada solo nosotras usaremos magia en ti que ni te reconocerás blanquita.

Las mire con cara de espanto ya que no sabía que tenía por que tenia que estar dos malditas horas en el salón de belleza para que tantas horas en un solo sitio, de seguro me aburriré como la muerte en este lugar.

-Bueno nos vemos luego, yo voy de compras por ti Mione.

-espera no me dejes-trate de pararme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas cielo?-dijo Gigi agarrándome de la camisa como si fuera una cría.

Hice puchero.

-jajaja no es tierna chicas-dijo en voz alta-ella es Hermione así que trátenla bien.

-Hola Hermione-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Gigi me sentó en una de las silla y la acomodo a su acomodo, estaba sentada frente a una pare "como quiere que vea como voy a quedar".

-Tranquila es una sorpresa y a Gigi nada le queda mal.

Yo solo asentí.

Estaba preocupadísima por como iba a quedar ya se que soy fea pero no quiero quedar peor de lo que ya estoy, las chicas por las que fui pasando me hicieron pediquiur y maniquiur, en los pies me daban cosquillas y estaba con un constante ataque de risa cuando Betsy la que me arregla las uñas y pies empezó a rasparme los talones, que risa me dio, nunca nadie me había hecho esto a parte de yo. Me sorprendí que mis manos me quedaron muy bonitas y mis pies igual de un color azul corbato mi favorito y se veían muy bien y con un decorativo de estrellas con unas pepitas, Betsy hizo un excelente trabajo y se lo agradecí mucho.

-Bueno niña ahora me toca a mí con ese pelo tuyo-dijo.

-ok-

-me doy cuenta que no eres rubia natural no?

-bueno no exactamente… pues vera…

Le conté que había estado jugando póker y el que perdiera se tendría que teñir el pelo de rubio y yo perdí lastimosamente y a mi no me sentó bien este color para nada, es mas lo odiaba.

-Bueno mejor aun cariño así te devolvemos tu color natural y te cortamos el pelo con algo más sofisticado-dijo.

-esta bien, no quiero algo que tenga que venir todo los días al salón por teñirme solo quiero mi color natural.

-tranquila que estas en las manos mágicas de Gigi.-me guiño un ojo.

Mientras Gigi me lavaba el pelo con shampoo con olor a vainilla mi favorito también saque mi celular nuevo "cortesía de Harry" y me conecte al chat del amor como le dice Ginny. Ella piensa que ya lo había dejado hace un mes atrás por eso ya no sigue insistiendo en si he conocido a alguien mas, después de lo de Draco no quería ni salir de mi casa pero ahora soy alguien mas y voy a tratar de seguir caminando hacia adelante con paso firme.

**Mione ha iniciado sección.**

**-D: Hola pensé que no te conectarías hoy linda.**

**-M:Hola, bueno salir de compras tiene su precio.**

**-D:ha ya, así que estas de Shooping**

**-M:se podría decir que si.**

**-D:por que será que siento como si no te gustara la idea jajaj.**

**-M:bueno es que salir con mi amiga es como ir al campo de batalla sin armas.**

**-D:entiendo, si yo estuviera hay te cubriría las espaldas.**

**-M:eso no me cabe duda.**

**-D:y ya pensaste en eso de conocernos en persona.**

**-M:bueno… **

**-D:comprendo. Que tal si en un mes mas nos encontramos en algún lugar.**

**-M:no se…**

**-D:vamos arriesga Mione.**

**-M:esta bien, en un mes decidiré si nos vemos.**

**-D:esa es mi chica.**

**-M:oye y no soy tu chica.**

**-D:jajaj pero lo serás cuando me veas.**

**-M:hay que ego tienes, ¡eso dices tu!**

**-D:si que puedo decir, pero se que será así.**

**-M:siempre estas tan seguro de ti mismo?**

**-D:siempre¡**

**-M:ya veo.**

**-D:entonces linda quedamos dentro de un mes.**

**-M:si, hasta que me decida.**

**-D:yo se que iras y no te arrepentirás.**

**-M:como se que no quieres solo sexo y ya?**

**-D:no quiero eso, solo conocerte mejor.**

**-M: ¬¬ así conocernos mejor eh?**

**-D:esta bien, esta bien, ajaj si puede que sexo pero en verdad quisiera conocerte y charlar contigo.**

**-M:ya veremos que tal te comportas y si por las dudas se karate así que estas advertido.**

**-D:huyy tendré que tener cuidado con mis bolas no me las vayas a romper y dejarme sin descendencia en un futuro.**

**-M: si tenme miedo muajajja ¬¬**

**-D:bueno linda me tengo que ir pero que no se te olvide la cita.**

**-M: yo no he dicho que iré.**

**-D: se que si iras por que la curiosidad te mata.**

**-M:arrogante.**

**-D:pero así te gusto no?**

**-M: ¬¬**

**-D: jajaja eso me lo dice todo. Bueno linda me voy feliz día.**

**-M: feliz día tú también.**

**Darkness a finalizado sección**

No puedo creer lo que he hecho el me mareo con las preguntas y ahora resulta que tengo una cita dentro de un mes con Darkness y tendré que ir por que yo siempre cumplo, "no te hagas Mione sabes que quieres ir" y tu que hablas estúpida conciencia "no soy estúpida pero si capto que deseas ir" bueno puede ser verdad eso "no es una verdad es que quieres ir y ver como es el, sentirlo, saber si te gustara" dígame si es horrible noooo "ese es tu peor miedo" cállate aquí la que dita las reglas del juego soy yo "no veo que estés haciendo un excelente trabajo hasta ahora" y tu que sabes.

-Hermione ya esta lista.

Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Gigi cuando hizo girar la silla para que quedara en frente de ella.

-Este es mi mejor logro, estoy orgullosa de mi misma-dijo Gigi fingiendo llorar.

-como quede?-dije preocupada todos me veían menos yo.

-oh Hermione estas muy bella-dijo Betsy.

-claro¡ todo lo que Gigi toca se vuelve hermoso-dijo sonriendo.

-estas muy linda-dijo otra.

-nada de lo que entro aquí hace dos horas y medias atrás-dijo Betsy.

-ahora estas mejor y mejorada-dijo Gigi.

Ella me tendió una de sus manos para que pudiera levantarme de mi puesto y caminar hasta un gran espejo donde me mire y no podía creer la persona que estaba parada hay, simplemente no podía ser yo, todavía voltee mi cara para atrás haber si lo que veía era solo una ilusión pero no hay estaba yo como mi pelo liso castaño como la miel brillante y sedoso cortado en escalonado cayendo hasta mis nalgas, mis cejas muy bien arregladas, mis manos y pies pintados y por ultimo un maquillaje que hacia mi rostro verse natural como le pedí a Gigi. Estaba tan asombrada que no salía de mi asombro esta no podía ser yo, es que bueno yo era fea y ahora resulta que nació el cisne, de patito feo a un bello cisne.

Ginny iba entrando mirando su teléfono de lo más tranquila sin notarme.

-Hola Ginny.

-ah hola-dijo sin mirarme.

Se paro enfrente de Gigi.

-y ¿Dónde esta Mione?-dijo alegre.

-buen Gyn es la que acabas de ignorar-dijo Gigi riéndose.

-Oh santo Jesús Cristo-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-por Dios que no te reconocí Mione lo siento.

-disculpa aceptada Ginny.

-es que simplemente wow¡ no lo puedo creer no te reconocí.

-si lo se, lo mismo pienso de mi y Gigi es asombrosa con sus manos.

-estas muy hermosa, yo sabia que eras muy bella y tu siempre diciéndote que eras fea pero ahora ves que no es verdad.

-si ahora lo veo.

-Mil Gracias Gigi eres la mejor-dijo sonriendo-sabia que lograrías lo imposible.

-fue un gran recto pero misión cumplida.

-ahora solo falta la ropa que te compre y nos podemos ir a tu casa.

-Gigi anótalo en mi cuenta.

-claro Gyn esta vez te saldrá a mitad de precio solo por la chica.

-gracias eres un amor-dijo Ginny despidiéndose de ellas.

-Blanquita.

-si que pasa Gigi-dije.

-tienes dos meses para venir gratis a mi salón-dijo.

-en verdad?

-claro que si-dijo.

-gracias-dije-adiós chicas y gracias a todas.

-siempre a la orden Hermione-dijeron todas juntas.

Bajamos las escaleras automáticas y la gente no paraba de mirarme y los chicos ni se diga, antes era invisible ahora como que ese poder se fue por que soy muy visible para todos, ahora si que hay "mami esta bella", "chica que salimos", "llámame muñeca" y siguen los piropos hasta lo mas pervertidos que he llegado a oír mi pobre mente "nad¡ mentira si los he oído y de mas" que puedo decir no soy una santa también veo porno con Harry cuando Ginny no esta y ese es nuestro pequeño secreto, lo malo es que cuando llega Ginny me voy lo mas rápido posible por que Harry se pone como locomotora y folla con Ginny hasta no poder mas y se los digo por que una vez tuve la mala desgracia de quedarme a dormir hay, pero que digo si ni dormir con tantos "haa.. mas.. sigue Harry, hay mismo, si tócame hay" y ni les cuento lo demás, Ginny es muy gritona cuando llega al orgasmo ya que cuando me quedaba dormida a las 3am ella grito "Harry Oh si, me corro" y no dormí hasta las 6am, si es una mierda madrugar por escuchar follar a tus parientes.

-Bueno Mione ya llegamos.

Me salí de mis pensamientos con la voz de Ginny.

-Bueno tus cosas están en tu departamento descuida cerré bien con llave-dijo.-te va a gustar lo que te compre de ropa, me tarde mas fue por que te los ordene el guardarropa y te bote toda la ropa.

-¿Qué? Tiraste a la basura mi ropa.

-si-dijo sin mas-ahora ya tienes nuevas.

-te lo pagare te lo prometo.

-maldición Mione ya hemos hablado de ello-dijo-no me debes nada, me gustar gastarme mi dinero en ti eres como la hija que nunca tuve y hermana pequeña se podría decir jejej.

-como quieras.

-así me gusta-sonrió- ahora me tengo que ir Harry me espera, le mando saludos tuyo.

-ok adios Ginny.

-adios Mione.

Se monto en el carro y vi como se iba alejando hasta que lo perdí de vista, suspire. Iba entrando al edificio muy feliz cuando vi a Ron bajando las escaleras.

-Wow¡ dime bombón a donde vas-esta coqueteando conmigo.

-Hola Ron-dije burlándome de él-como que le coqueteas a todo que tenga falda no?

-¿sabes mi nombre? ¡Eso es increíble¡ tienes que ser la madre d mis hijos-dijo emocionado.

-eres idiota o te caíste al nacer-dije frustrada.

-no que yo sepa cariño.

-sabes yo creo que son las dos cosa pero que se le puede hacer-dije-ahora si me disculpas.

Subí las escaleras y él venia atrás mío como perrito faldero siguiéndome. Cuando llegue al frente de mi puerta busque las llaves y abrí la puerta.

-Eres Hermione?-dijo sorprendido.

-en serio, no se que dice tu tarado.

-si eres tú, pero que te paso estas muy linda.

-decidí cambiar solo eso.

-ups… sabia que el destino nos quiere juntos amor.

-ni en tus sueños.

-a no, hay si eres muy colaborativa nena.

-idiota-le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Encendí las luces de mi recamara y el cuarto del baño, abrí la ducha para que se llenara la bañera. Abrí mi armario para ver lo que me había comprado Ginny "Mierda, se volvió loca" había un monto de ropa colgada y unas cuatro cajas escritas con marcador donde decía "Ropa de verano, Zapatos de tacón de aguja, ropa intima, Faldas y jeans" abrí las cajas y que barbaridad de cosas habías hasta me quede loca con los Babydores que me había comprado eran cinco en total y muchas bragas y sostenes de encajes de diferentes colores, ligeros y corceles. Los zapatos no se quedaron atrás eran muy bonitos y de diferentes colores y tamaños, Converse, zapatillas y sandalias muy bonitas. Las faldas eran de jeans y los vaqueros tenían unos diseños con pedrería. La ropa de verano constituía de vestidos hasta las rodillas con estampados algunos de varios colores.

Me pare del suelo y cerré las cajas ya que estaban hay por que mi armario no es muy grande para tener tanta ropa metida hay, y la que tenia no era mucha para guardarlas en cajas. En el perchero estaban colgados una variedad de vestidos y uniformes, los vestidos estaban con etiquetas que decían "de día, de tarde, de noche" ósea que cada vestido tiene su uso por lo que veo, eran largos y algunos cortos, otros con escotes exuberantes y otros recatados pero no saliéndose de lo recatado, eran sexys y discretos a la vez. Al otro lado del lado izquierdo estaban varios uniformes de colores negros y azul marino, muy bonitos y estaban de mi talla exacta "No perdió el tiempo" para que se me notaran mis curvas aunque no se que voy a mostrar si no tengo un cuerpo de infarto y tanta ropa que se que no voy a utilizar nunca.

Suspire.

Cerré el closet y mire que el reloj marcaba las 5:30pm de la tarde.

-hahahah mierda tengo que ir al hospital.

Se me había olvidado por completo ir haber al señor al hospital como se lo prometí, me bañe rápido y recogiéndome el pelo con un gorro para no mojármelo y así poder lavarme mi cara sin tener que mojarme mi flequillo. Me seque con la toalla y me puse mi bata de baño y fui directo a la caja de la ropa intima ya que mis bragas viejas ya no existían "Ginny te voy a matar" opte por ponerme unas bragas y sostén de encaje negros con un diseño de cintas negras a los lados y con lasitos pequeños. Me mire en el espejo y me veía muy bien. En el armario saque de la caja un vestido blanco con un estampado de flores con tiras gruesas y el escote cuadrado, se pegaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos fueron unas lindas zapatillas negras con una flor en medio, me quite el gorro dejando caer mi pelo hasta mis nalgas y cepillarlo con un peine. En el espejo me mire y parecía una muñeca de porcelana, el maquillaje fue fácil ya que Gigi y Betsy se tomaron la molestia de enseñarme como usarlo y que me viera natural en el proceso, termine y me eche un labial color rosa sabor a vainilla.

Pare un taxi y le di la dirección del hospital, debe estar esperándome y yo retrasada o quizás el ya ni se acordara mío cuando me vea. Todo es posible en esta vida. Le pague al taxi y me baje con elegancia.

Al llegar a la puerta me dirigí a recepción.

-Buenas tardes vengo a ver al señor de la habitación 512

-Buenas tardes y usted es…-la chica era poco amigable.

-su novia.-dije sonriéndole.

-el esta durmiendo y nadie lo puede molestar.

¿Esta durmiendo? Pero si me dijo que me iba a esperar, lo sabia él se olvido de mí.

-Señorita Granger ¿como esta?

Me voltee y vi al doctor Black.

-Hola doctor bien y usted.

-muy bien y que haces aquí-dijo sonriéndome.

-venia a ver a mi novio pero la recepcionista me dijo que estaba durmiendo y que nadie lo podía molestar.

-como? Pero si él esta más despierto que un lobo-dijo sorprendido-él esta gruñón por que no había llegado y no quiere comer hasta que usted no llegara.

-pero la chica dijo…

-si me lo imagino-dijo-todas las enfermeras anda alborotadas con el paciente del cuarto 512, desde que lo vieron todas compiten para ver quien le da un beso o se hace su novia y como que no le hizo gracia a la chica que le dijera que usted es la novia de él jejej-se rio.

-entiendo-me sonroje-puedo pasar a verle.

-claro niña anda a calmar a esa bestia gruñona.

Me sonroje y me fui directo al ascensor para subir hasta el piso 4. Las puertas se abrieron y camine hasta el final del pasillo ya que su habitación era la ultima de hay, la puerta estaba cerrada así que gire el pomo y entre. El estaba sentado frente a la ventana en una silla.

-Hola.. como estas..

-¿Quién le dio permiso de entrar?

-yo lo… siento…

-si como todas las demás de este hospital-dijo con desprecio.

-no comprendo…

-sabe que mejor lárguese que su presencia me estorba-dijo frio.

-pero yo seoy….

-no me interesa quien sea.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso me cabree con el.

-mira imbécil me vuelves a tratar mal y me largo solo vine por que tu querías que lo hiciera idiota de pacotilla-grite furiosa y el se sorprendió mucho y me sonroje.

Como es la vida de pasar a estar furiosa y enojada a estar súper sonrojada por gritarle a una persona, cosa que nunca hago al menos que alguien me cabree a no mas poder.

-Eres tu? Estas muy diferente.

-si soy yo-dije con sarcasmo.

-pensé que eras otra de las enfermeras de este infierno.

-ya me di cuenta-alce una ceja.

-pero estas diferente por eso no te reconocí.

-te dije que yo no era rubia-dije-te dije que iba a salir con una amiga y ahora ves mi cambio cortesía de ella.

-estas muy hermosa y apetecible.

Me sonroje.

-ehh yo… gracias…

-sabes eres mi tipo de mujer que me gusta.

-no, no…

-shhh… sabes por que no vamos a comer-dijo-me muero de hambre y no quise cenar hasta que no vinieras tu.

-¿Por qué?

-te gusta la comida china hice que mi chofer me la trajera para los dos.

-¡tienes chofer y te vas en metro¡ amigo disculpa pero con un chofer yo no usaría jamás el metro.

-jajajaja es que es cerca el lugar a donde voy y el metro es mas rápido quela cola de la mañana.

-entiendo¡ pues a comer¡-dije emocionada.

-así que no te preocupa tu figura.

-nad¡ yo no me voy a morir de hambre por hacer dieta.

-jaja esa es la aptitud linda.

Más sonrojo.

-vamos a comer si linda-dijo con una sonrisa devastadora.

Asentí y el me dio uno de los cartones y palitos chinos.

Empezamos a comer en silencio sin nada que decir.

-y dime que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre-rompió el silencio él.

-bueno.. mmm… me gusta estar en la computadora.

-y haces que en ella.

-pues me da pena-dije-es personal.

-no me digas que ves porno?

-no, solo en casa de mi hermano todos los viernes.

Mierda hable sin pensar, me sonroje.

-así que ves porno los viernes eh?

-bueno… si..

-eres una pervertida-sonrío.

-no creo que tu seas un santo.

-ciertamente no querida.

Seguimos comiendo y hablamos un poco mas de la vida de él como abogado y de las cosas que tenía que hacer a parte de encargarse del bufet de abogados todos los días y resolver los problemas. Me conto de su infancia y de cómo sus padres habían muerto en un accidenté de transito después de venir de un viaje de negocios dejándolos a él y su hermano menos Albus solos, su tío Remus se hizo cargo de ellos hasta que él se hizo cargo del bufet y heredo todo lo de sus padre. Metió en la cárcel a Remus por robarles dinero de su fidecomiso sin su consentimiento.

-Wow todo un melodrama-dije.

-pues si-se encogió de hombros.

-bueno mi vida desde pequeña ya lo sabes así que no tengo nada mas que contar.

-cierto. Sabes te ves muy linda de castaño te sienta y toda tu eres divina.

-gracias…

Me sonroje y terminamos de comer, él se subió a la cama acomodándose mientras yo botaba los envases en la basura y me dirigía hacia él.

-acércate-hizo seña con la mano para que me sentara en la cama-como te llamas?

-¿Qué no te lo dije ayer?

-no que yo recuerde-sonrío de lado.

-mi nombre es Hermione Granger y el tuyo.

-Severus Snape-dijo serio-yo creo que hablas…

-mucho gusto ajajja que lindo nombre es algo no muy común.

-tu no sabes quien soy verdad-dijo incrédulo.

-no, apenas te conozco-dije alegre.

-ya veo-paso de serio a sonriente-sabes eres muy linda mantente siempre así bella mia.

Me sonroje, es que no va a parar de hacerme sonrojar.

-sabes me gustaría besarte-dijo y nuestras caras estaban muy cercas-eres muy hermosa que nadie te diga lo contrario o lo matare.

Estaba segada por sus hermosos ojos que tenían un brillo encantador. Yo no podía ni hablar y mi cuerpo no respondía solo sentía lo que el estaba tomando dominio de mi cuerpo con solo mirarme de esa forma tan deseosa de mi, el me desea y yo a el, siempre lo he deseado pero esta mal, él solo es un amigo se podría decir que ayude antes de que la muerte le llegara antes de tiempo. En mi agarro de la nuca y empezó atraerme hacia si y yo no se lo negué hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso desbastador y apasionante algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido ni con Draco, bueno con el no llegue a nada solo a besos en la mejilla y ya, pero Severus era candente y me hacia desear lo imposible, nuestra lenguas tenían una danza y su sabor era embriagador que no podía separarme de el, mi primer beso estaba siendo increíble mejor de lo que esperaba y con el hombre de mis sueños nada menos. Nuestras bocas se movían y el no paraba de degustarme por completo hasta que la respiración nos falto y no nos quedo de otra que separarnos para mirarnos jadeantes, el me sonrío picaro y yo me sonroje mucho.

-sabes eres exquisita.

-este… yo… no se…

-shh… no digas nada-dijo-te espero mañana, es mi ultimo día y quiero verte antes de irme.

-te… parece bien… a al… medio día...

-si no me dan de alta hasta las 3pm así que te espero amore mio.

Me agarro y volvió a besar con mas fervor que antes y yo solo podía suspirar por el.

**Continuara….**

**N/a:_ capitulo 2 con un beso por fin jejejej espero les guste… muy pronto se sabrá quien es Darkness podrá ser malo o bueno quien sabe a mi me gusta confundir a la gente y que piense que es Severus jejej XD así que ustedes dirán si es o no Severus muajajja *w* me dejan rews.**

**Y gracias a todas(os) por sus rews de ayer se les quiere. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a Gabriela y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**Capitulo 3 Darkness**

Hoy me iría a despedir del señor Snape al hospital solo tenia que esperar una hora mas para poder irme a mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme lo mas rápido posible, Ginny y Harry me invitaron almorzar en un restaurante chino donde los hombres no paraban de mirarme no digo yo con este cambio que saca siempre mi belleza al 100% como dice Ginny. Termine mi turno y me fui caminando por la calles del parque hasta mi casa donde se encontraba Ron esperándome como siempre en la puerta del edificio "es que no se cansa el muy tarado" camine mas rápido sin mirarlo si quiera y el me agarro la muñeca.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa amor?

-primero no soy tu amor, segundo suéltame y tercero no es asunto tuyo.

Me zafe para subir las escaleras pero el se interpuso en el medio evitando que subiera mas y llegara a mi puerta.

-ten una cita conmigo.

-no

-¿Por qué?

-no me gustas.

-y que tiene que ver eso.

Rodé los ojos.

-mucho así que aun lado.

-vamos nena ten una cita conmigo.

-que no Ron ya déjame en paz.

-no puedo te amo mucho Hermione.

-tarado, hazte aun lado y déjame pasar.

-ya te acordaras mío Hermione, yo seré tu único hombre.

-vete al diablo.

-si vienes conmigo es una buena opción.

Le di una patada en su entrepierna y Salí corriendo, escuche una maldición de él, llegue a mi puerta donde la cerré de un solo portazo y solté todo el aire que había contenido. Ron siempre es igual un gilipollas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Me metí al baño para sacarme el sudor del trabajo y así poder vestirme con un lindo vestido de Jeans ceñido a mi cuerpo y unas zapatillas de jeans adornadas con piedras plateadas, me peine el pelo y me puse un bello prendedor de mi abuela. Me veía mi bonita en el reflejo del espejo, mi pelo con su color natural le daba un toque sensual a mi pelo liso. Agarre mi cartera de Carolina Herrera y mis llaves para irme al hospital. Tome un taxi y me dejo enfrente del mismo, la recepcionista me miraba mal y con envidia, le dije que venia haber a mi prometido y se le noto la rabia inmediata en su voz, me dejo pasar a regañadientes y yo me fui como si nada al ascensor dejándome, Salí y camine hasta la puerta de él tocándola dos veces.

-Adelante.

Abrí la puerta y me asome con una sonrisa y el estaba sentado en la cama vestido con su traje habitual que siempre usa para ir al trabajo.

-Hola señor Snape ¿Cómo esta?

-Hola Hermione no me llames por mi apellido no soy tan viejo-sonrió y yo me reí-pasa querida, no te quedes hay parada.

Me sonroje y me adentre mas en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi, el me miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

-te ves muy hermosa hoy niña.

-Oye¡ yo no soy una niña.

-¿No? Y que edad tiene 16 o 17 no pareces de más.

Me sonroje eso siempre me lo decían.

-yo tengo 21 años y muy pronto cumpliré los 22 y podre entrar en la universidad a estudiar medicina.

Dije orgullosa de mi esfuerzo en el trabajo y en los anteriores que tuve, era mi fuerza de voluntad lo que me animaba a seguir y que mi familia siempre me apoyaba en lo que decidía.

-bueno querida déjame decirte que te ves muy joven para tener 21.

-si, lo se, me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te lo dice?

-mi hermano y su esposa.

Su semblante se relajo.

-y dime como una chica como tú no ha tenido novio.

-eh? Bueno… yo…

-ya veo no has tenido.

-si he tendido solo que…

-no me digas, ya me lo puedo imaginar.

Yo me sorprendí.

-en serio wow ¿Cómo sabes?

-soy hombre y alguna vez fui joven.

-para mi eres muy joven no aparentas mas de 22 años.

-que inocente y bella eres.-dijo tocando mi cara-y que te hizo ese bastardo.

-bueno… hizo una apuesta con un amigo suyo para ver si se metía a la cama con la fea de la estación-mi voz sonaba enojada-pero mi hermano se entero y lo molió a palo y yo en verdad me estaba ilusionando con esa relación pero eso ya es tiempo pasado y creo que es mejor vivir por el mañana.

-me gusta tu aptitud y tienes razón no hay que mirar atrás en los momentos dolorosos-sonrió-además ese era un bastardo que no te merecía.

-si tienes razón.

-siempre la tengo por nada no soy abogado.

-jajajaja.

-Tu risa es muy bella, es como un canto.

Me sonroje más.

-para por favor, me harás botar humo por las orejas.

-nunca te han dicho lo bonita que eres-me miro sorprendida.

Yo negué efusivamente.

-bueno, tu eres muy hermosa y que nadie te diga lo contrario o te baje el autoestima amore mio.

-gracias eres una de las personas que me a dicho cosas tan bonitas aparte de mi familia.

-una flor para una bella rosa.

Saco de su mano una rosa roja muy hermosa y la tendió, quedo enfrente de mi cara.

-tómala es tuya.

-gracias.

-sabes me dejaras despedirme como debe ser.

-claro.

Me agarro de la nuca sin previo aviso me beso en los labios con pasión y fervor, del shot no me había movido pero luego empecé a responderle al beso tan apasionado, con su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior para darle permiso que yo le concedí al gemir levemente y hacia dando paso a su lengua a mi cabida. Nuestras bocas se movían a los compas de nuestras respiraciones y pequeños gemidos salían de ambos. Su mano se deslizaba por todo el contorno de mi rostro como queriendo aprenderse cada rincón de mi cara, yo por mi parte pasaba mis manos por su torso fuerte y duro, sus músculos eran fuertes y firmes. Cada movimiento de nuestros labios era efusivo y rápido no queríamos despegarnos pero la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, el tenia los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos y yo los debería tener igual, respirábamos con dificultad.

-tienes una boquita muy dulce y sexy-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

No sabia que decir pero si me ruborice.

-te ves hermosa con ese rubor en tus mejillas-dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla.

-eh yo….

_**Pi pi pi.**_

La bocina de un auto me interrumpió.

-bueno bella mia me tengo que ir por desgracia-dijo-pero siempre te veré en la estación.

-bueno si, ya que solo estaré un mes mas y me inscribiré en la universidad.

-me alegro por ti.-me agarro de las manos y me acerco para darme un ultimo beso-nunca te olvidare cara mia.

-ni yo, y cuídate y bebe mucha agua no te vayas a deshidratar otra vez.

-lo recordare pero siempre tendré a mi salvadora-dijo abriendo la puerta-ciao cara mia.

Se fue y yo me quede desde la ventana mirando como se montaba y me miraba por última vez y mi corazón dolió y no sabia por que me dolía era como un sentimiento de perdida de algo y él no era mío para sentir tal cosa, se monto y su carro se marcho hasta que desapareció. Yo me fui para mi casa caminando de lo mas tranquila y como siempre Ron en la puerta "es que no se da por vencido", lo ignore y seguía bloqueándome el paso y lo amenace con la perdida de su descendencia si seguía molestándome otra vez, a la final me dejo en paz y subí las escaleras con una lentitud interminable, tenia ganas de llorar y no sabia por que. Abrí mi puerta y me adentre adentro donde me saque las zapatillas con mis pies y me eche en mi cama y solté mi llanto que hasta mi me sorprendió tanto, estaba enamorada de él y sus besos lo que hizo fue que lo quisiera mas de lo acostumbrado cuando lo veía en el metro, yo lo quería para mi pero es como tenerlo y no tenerlo era algo muy confuso. Me enamore de él solo con tres días como es eso posible ni que estuviéramos saliendo por mas de un mes o algo así, ahora veo la diferencia entre Draco y él, Draco era solo una ilusión algo pasajero que sentí aunque no niego que si dolió lo que me hizo por que fue como un balde de agua fría cuando estas dormida.

Severus Snape se coló en mi corazón mucho antes pero el detonador fueron estos tres días inolvidables que pasamos juntos, tal vez en un hospital pero la pasamos bien entre bromas y besos. Me sonroje en pensar como besa, es un maestro en esa arte y por dios que hasta en la cama puede ser mejor, pero que cosas pienso estar con Ginny me a trastornado la mente yo pensando cosas pervertidas es muy raro de mi. Me fui a bañar otra vez y me puse mi pijama de conejitos y me senté en la computadora haber si tenía alguna novedad de Darkness.

**Mione ha iniciado sección**

Busque en la lista de conectados y efectivamente el estaba conectado y disponible así que me dispuse a llegarle.

**M: Hola ¿Cómo estas?**

**D: Hola bien gracias y tu?**

**M: un poco triste cabe decir.**

**D: y eso a que se debe.**

**M: que una persona importante se ha ido de mi vida.**

**D: tranquila todo se arreglara a su tiempo ya lo veras.**

**M:si puede ser.**

**D: lo se, ahora cambiando de tema… siempre va nuestra cita.**

**M:mmm… bueno esta bien pero que sea un lugar con mucha gente.**

**D: no soy un psicópata que viola y mata a las mujeres jajajaj.**

**M: ¿Quién sabe? Todo en esta vida se puede.**

**D: tienes razón, bueno que tal en el Club BlueHigt o en un restaurante.**

**M: el Club suena genial pero el restaurante también… no se que lugar déjame pensar.**

**D: sabes que mejor hacemos así, vamos al restaurante y luego al Club te parece?**

**M: si, bueno que tal en 15 días que cae viernes.**

**D:me parece excelente la idea.**

**M:beuno tengo sueño así que hablamos otro día.**

**D:descansa cielo, contare los días para vernos.**

**M: buenas noches.**

**D: sueña con los ángeles.**

**Mione ha cerrado sesión.**

No podía creer que allá aceptado ir con él a una cita después de mi despecho, pero el me llama la atención y sentía una curiosidad extrema por saber quien era y como era en persona, por que en esta vida nada es lo que parece fue una de las enseñanzas de mi abuela que me dio y como la extraño tanto.

Mi vida solo ha sido desde su muerte trabajo, dormir y mas trabajo, me gusta esforzarme por lograr una meta y esa meta es la universidad. Harry ha venido estos días hablar conmigo ya que Ginny anda de viaje por una semana y mi pobre hermano no tiene con quien hablar o con quien coger. Luna me invito a que la acompañara a escoger su vestido de novia a una tienda muy reconocida SuperStellar tienda de Ginny bueno una de tantas y si Ginny le diseño su vestido a luna y vamos para la primera prueba del vestido, Luna anda emocionada por tal gesto de su amiga, el regalo de bodas de Ginny y Harry fue el vestido de novia para Luna y ella mas que encantada y yo seré su madrina por cosas del destino tendré que usar un vestido azul corbato elegante que ella escogió para mi. Los días pasaron rápido y de ver porno con mi hermano pasaron a estar yo en un estado de nerviosismo por la cita con Darkness que era mañana por las noches en el Club, ya sabia lo que me iba a poner y como quería que mi pelo estuviera.

El dichoso día llego y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y yo tenía un nerviosismo que con un poco de suerte no me desmayo, a las seis me fui a bañar y lavar mi pelo. Con el secador y la plancha que me regalo mi hermano me lo arregle yo misma, me puse un vestido negro ceñido a mi cuerpo con escote cuadrado y un collar de plata con unos pendientes muy lindos. Zapatos de tacón altos negros. Mi pelo lo recogí con unas horquillas y me lo dejo medio suelto, el perfumé con esencia de vainilla me quedaba muy bien. Mi maquillaje fue suave y con un labial rojo pasión.

Estaba lista para irme al club eran las siete de la noche y llame un taxi para irme. Ron esperándome en la puerta me mire estupefado y con los ojos de plato.

-Ha ¿Dónde vas vestida así?

-no es asunto tuyo.

-si lo es, ninguna mujer mía saldrá así.

-yo no soy tu mujer ahora si me disculpas me harás llegar tarde a mi cita.

-así que tienes una cita pues no iras.

-quítate o grito-le amenace.

-no vas a ir a ninguna parte así vestida.

-déjame en paz imbécil, lo que yo hago o deje de hacer es problema mío.

-ven acá Hermione.

Me subí rápido al taxi viendo por la ventana de atrás a Ron corriendo para alcanzarme y maldiciendo en voz alta.

-no se detenga y lléveme al Club BlueHigt.

-Como usted diga señorita.

Al llegar al Club había mucha gente haciendo cola "nos tocara hacer mucha cola" suspire resignada, sabia que entrar en este club seria difícil y tendríamos que hacer cola para poder entrar. El dijo que estaría de traje y que en el mismo Club era un restaurante y que hay mismo podíamos cenar sin ningún problema, yo le dije que iría con un vestido rojo pero a ultima hora cambie de opinión. Me quede en la cola posada en la pared a ver si se dignaba a moverse la cola pero nada que corría la cola, suspire, había varios tipos con traje que entraban directo al club mientras el gorila de la puerta lo dejaba entrar sin que hicieran cola "que suerte tienen". Había muchas parejas y otros grupos de chicas y chicos que venían solo a bailar y emborracharse o simplemente sexo.

-mi salvadora que haces tu solita en esta fila.

Una voz me saco de mi transe. Levante mi vista y vi al señor Snape con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola ¿Qué hace aquí señor Snape?

-venia al Club pero al parecer mi cita no llego te gustaría hacerme el favor de ser mi acompañante.

-claro por mi no hay problema solo que estoy esperando a alguien-dije y el sonrió.

-bueno lo esperas adentro conmigo te parece.

-¿y como vamos a entrar? Si hay que hacer cola.

-yo jamás hago colas-me agarro de la mano.

Me arrastro con el hasta quedar enfrente del gorila que me miraba con curiosidad.

-Rubeus, déjanos pasar ella viene conmigo-dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

-si señor Snape.-nos abrió la puerta.

-cada ves que ella venga tiene la entrada gratis entendido.

-si señor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

El solo sonrió.

-me vas a explicar que paso.

-es que soy el dueño de este Club y se hace lo que yo digo.

-¿Qué? Wow no me esperaba eso.

-ven vamos a sentarnos en las mesas VIP.

Subimos hasta la planta de arriba y nos sentamos en una mesa donde se miraba toda la pista de baile y las mesas de abajo.

-y dime a quien esperas.

-bueno… no se su nombre.

-espera… tienes una cita y no sabes su nombre.

Me ruborice.

-no, es una cita y se supone que nos íbamos a conocer hoy.

El me miro extraño y sonrió luego.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-tu cita.

-a bueno es un alias, se llama Darkness.

¿Qué?-ahora el fue el que parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? Se siente bien señor.

-si, solo que me tomaste desprevenido cara.

-no me asuste así pensé que le había dado un ataque al corazón.

Me lleve la mano al pecho del susto y suspire.

-mi corazón va a estar muy bien-dijo-y dado que mi cita si llego vamos a divertimos mucho.

-en serio ¿Dónde esta?

Mire a todos lados pero no veía a nadie solo me miraba a mi y eso me hizo sonrojar y recordar sus besos.

-esta enfrente de mi.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno aquí el capi de este fics espero les guste y trato de actualizar los mas rápido posible son tres fics que tengo que escribir uno de sailor moon y dos de SevMione *w* pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo espero que me dejen Rews y próximo capi será caliente por que ya no puedo esperar para escribir a esos dos en la cama o en donde sea jajajaja. Saludos y besos.**

**Pd: CUALQUIER ERROR ORTOGRAFICO LES PIDO DISCULPAS.**

**Gracias por sus Rews.**


	4. Chapter 4 La Despedida

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a Gabriela y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**Capitulo 4 La Despedida**

"esta en frente de mí" sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría por que si mi cerebro me funciona bien quiere decir que el es… Darkness… ¿no? Dios mío como puede ser el mundo tan pequeño y precisamente el señor Snape el chico de quien siempre estuve atraída y mi amor platónico sea él, debo estar con una cara de tonta y un sonrojo ya que siento mis mejillas ardiendo. Es que simplemente de todos los hombres en esta cuidad me tuvo que tocar él y no es que me queje ni nada por el estilo pero ¿él? Esto tiene que ser una broma muy buena de parte de el, pero el no es de las personas que bromearían con esta clase de cosas y yo me estoy empezando a asustar con esta situación.

-no… no.. puede ser debe estar bromeando…

-no le veo lo gracioso a esto-respondió serio.

-pero es que… es imposible…

-¿Por qué imposibles? No le veo lo malo.

-pero es que… hahah me siento como una tonta. Discúlpeme en verdad no pensé que usted era Darkness a ultimo momento me cambie de ropa…

-por eso pensé que mi cita ósea tu no vendría por que nadie llevaba un vestido rojo como me lo describiste.

-lo siento…

-deja de disculparte.

-lo siento…

Se carcajeo.

-que inocente eres-dijo riéndose-bueno ya que tu eres Mione deberíamos empezar con la cita ¿no crees?

Yo solo me limite asentir y sonreírle sincera.

-por lo viste ya sabemos mucho de los dos así que por que no me hablas de cosas triviales-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno… cual es su color favorito…

Sonrió de lado y yo me acorde.

-no¡ ya se el negro tu me lo dijistes.

Se rio entre dientes.

-veo que lo recuerdas y esa ropa interior espero verla alguna vez.

-¿Qué?-me sonroje mucho.

Hablamos por un buen rato sobre la política, la familia, el trabajo y la comida del restaurante.

-así que dime cuales canciones te gustan.

-me gustan las baladas, rock metal y Pop entre otras.

-en serio a mi también Mione.

-no me digas así-me sonroje.

-no te apenes-dijo.

-es que solo me dicen así mi familia y escucharlo de ti es… como…

-entiendo… Mione…

Fue como un susurro erótico para mis oídos, su voz era tan masculina y sexy que hacia que mojaras mis bragas y yo no era de esas personas con las hormonas de lujuria al tope de violar a alguien.

-sabes te confieso que te creía un hombre muy feo y ya estaba dudando con venir.

-¿así? Bueno lamento desesionarte por que soy lo que ves-bromeo.

-y no me quejo por lo menos eres alguien que conozco-me encogí de hombros.

-que te gustaría comer-dijo-pide lo que quieras cara mia.

-carne a la brasa con arroz y puré de papas con vino tintó.

-perfecto yo pediré lo mismo solo que con pollo-dijo.

Hizo una seña con su mano en donde se acercaron tres maîtres que hicieron una reverencia mientras él le daba ordenes de nuestros pedidos y bebidas, al otro le dijo algo en voz muy baja y me miro con una sonrisa que yo devolví con gusto.

-¿Qué le has dicho al señor?

-curiosa me salió la niña ¿eh?

Me sonroje he hice un puchero.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato mas entre risas y bromas de parte de los dos me di cuenta que Severus era un hombre muy encantador y caballeroso aunque tenia sus momentos de seriedad y pareciera un ogro gruñón no me espantaba tan fácil, lo que a el lo cabreaba mas y yo aprovechaba para reírme un poco de él cuando no le salían las cosas bien, resulta que Darkness era él y me gane el premio gordo con un hombre como este tan amable y protector. En las horas que he pasado con él me he divertido como nunca, he reído más de lo que lo hice en mi infancia y adolescencia.

-tienes una sonrisa encantadora cara-dijo.

-gracias…

La comida por fin llego y comimos en silencio. Mi vida siempre ha tenido triste y era de color gris pero solo por una noche y los día que he pasado con él mi vida se a vuelto multicolor y con maravillas sorprendentes que nunca pensé imaginarme. Me gusta mucho su forma de ser pero me preocupa que todo se venga abajo y tengo muy claro que solo es una aventura de una noche y nada mas y tengo que aprovecharla al máximo sin derrochar mis horas por que mañana volveré a mi vida y estatus social al que pertenezco no al de una princesa consentida por Snape. Si me hubieran dicho que Snape iba a ser Darkness nunca se lo hubiera creído pero llegando a estos extremos ya para que sacar conclusiones.

-te estas divirtiendo.

-oh si, y mucho nunca pensé que estaríamos en club tan elegante como este.

-bueno facilitad que soy el dueño.

-eso también.

Pusieron una melodía muy lenta en la pista de baile y muchas parejas se posicionaron par bailar juntos. Yo mitraba embelesada a las parejas y como se veía que disfrutaban bailar así de pegados.

-¿quieres bailar cara?

-no…

-pero si se nota que quieres-me miro confundido.

-es que no se bailar-desvié mi mirada.

-no importa todo depende de la pareja que tengas y la paciencia-me tendió su mano-vamos.

-si te piso no vengas llorando.

Me miro divertido.

-correré el riesgo de ser pisoteado por pie grande.

Ambos nos reimos.

Bajamos las escaleras el con su mano posesiva en mi cintura ya que había muchos chicos solos mirándome y debes en cuando me guiñaban los ojos y eso hacia que Snape por alguna razón se tensara y tuviera una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. Empezó a correr una nueva canción con ritmo adicto que hacia que no quisieras parar de bailar, Snape se veía un experto en esta área y yo bueno solo seguía y copiaba los pasas de unas chicas no mas de 18 años bailando entre ellas muy animadas. Me deje llevar por el ritmo de la canción pegándome mas a él cosa que jamás en mi vida había hecho con un chico lo que también me sorprendió a mi hacerlo, le pase las manos por los hombros mientras movía mis caderas aun ritmo sensual de arriba abajo y el se tenso y me miraba de una forma que no sabia descifrar, me agarro de la cintura apegándome mas a él hasta que me zafe y lo rodee como dos veces dando vueltas mientras lo iba tocando, su abdomen era duro como piedra y sus brazos también "debía hacer mucho ejercicios" me atrajo hacia si aprisionándome entre sus brazos y pasándome su lengua por mi cuello lo que hizo que tuviera un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿segura que no sabes bailar?-me susurro-por que parece que lo haces como una experta.

Su aliento cálido enviaba como electricidad hacia mis pezones que se pusieron duros como dagas y suerte que llevaba un vestido negro que casi no se notaba nada.

-no… es mi primera vez en esto…

-en ese caso, debo ser un buen bailarín para que aprendieras tan rápido.

Su voz estaba que me mataba y mis bragas se volvieron a empapar mas de lo que ya estaban y si seguía hacia seria un rio en cualquier comento o me quemaría de tanto calor que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo con su cercanía y ese aroma tan masculino que desprendía su cuerpo al estar tan cerca. Me apretó mas a él y sentí algo duro en su entrepierna ¡Oh por Dios¡ era algo duro y caliente ¡era enorme! Grande y ¡ENORME! Me asuste pero lo mas raro es que hizo que me excitara mas de lo que estaba. Y si tenia sexo a cualquier mujer la partiría en cuatro con tremenda cosa colapsar, era una anaconda asesina. Si así es en un simple pantalón como será desnudo, el pene de un caballo así de grande y largo, todo un semental. Miles de imágenes albergaron mi mente en donde el era el protagonista de una escena XXX y de repente se me vino a la mente la imagen de el con el pene así de largo y grande como el de un caballo. Me reí alegremente carcajeándome y la gente no me prestaba atención ya que la música estaba muy fuerte.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-no-me reí-solo me acordaba de algo.

-debe ser algo muy gracioso.

-Oh si muy gracioso cabe decir.-me reí.

-podrías compartirlo conmigo.

-bueno es que tenias el pene como un caballo.-dije.

-¿Qué? No te oigo.

La música estaba muy alta que casi no se podía escuachar nada de nada y menos que el me escuchara.

-¿QUÉ TIENES EL PENE COMO UN CABALLO?-la música para.

La gente mi miraba y el me miro sorprendido, me sonroje mucho y Salí corriendo de la pista de baila, el me gritaba que me detuviera, pero de la vergüenza a muerte que tenia saliendo del Club pasaba un taxi.

-Por favor al Central Park-dije.

-en seguida señorita pero no es muy tarde para ir aun parque-dijo.

-no, mis cinco hermanos mayores me esperan allá-mentí.

-esta bien, por que a esta hora de la noche debe estar acompañada de hombres.

Por la ventana pude ver que cuando el taxi se había puesto en marcha que él salía de Club mirando a todos lados hasta que me localizo y yo solo lo mire por ultima vez mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla y el gritaba que se detuviera el taxi pero yo le dije al chofer que no se detuviera por nada en el mundo. El corría detrás de nosotros pero por supuesto que el taxi ya lo había dejado mucho atrás.

Nunca en mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza a parte cuando estaba en la secundaria que la bandeja de la comida me había caído toda en la cabeza llenándome de puré de papa o en la clase de Gimnasia donde mi pantalón se rompió y no me había dado cuenta y los chicos mirando mis bragas blancas. Pero esta vez el limite de la vergüenza se paso al decirle a un hombre que tiene el pene como un caballo, llore un poco mas en silencio sin que el conductor se diera cuenta, y de paso me escucho mucha gente maldita sea la hora en que la música se termino y yo grite. Claro eso es un alago para él pero yo quedo como una ¿zorra? ¿Puta? No se como calificarme pensaran que yo ya lo había probado. La vergüenza me subía desde los pies hasta la pintas de mi pelo.

-ya hemos llegado señorita son 10$ dólares.

Le pague al conductor y con topina muy generosa.

Me pague y me quite mis zapatos de tacón y camine descalza por todo el parqué hasta llegar al lago, llore amargamente sentada viendo como la luna se reflejaba en el lago en todo su esplendor; para mi fue vergüenza pura lo que me ocurrió y me hace sentir tan mal que pasar de un momento de ensueño con mi amor platónico a uno de pura humillación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y solo por que abrí mi boca y le dije mi pensamiento ¿pero la culpa la tiene él? ¿No? El me pidió que le dijera y yo le dije sin mala intensión y sin saber que el destino me jugo una mala pasada.

¿Qué pensara ahora él de mí?

Me sentía como una completa idiota en arruinar un momento tan maravilloso con dos hombres que son el mismo Snape y Darkness, saque mi celular que me había llegado un mensaje ya que vibro.

Me sorprendí al ver que el mensaje era del chat de citas, mi teléfono siempre lo cargo conmigo y ahora que me doy cuenta.

-Mierda mi cartera.

Deje mi cartera en la mesa mientras íbamos a bailar, bueno no importa mi dinero y celular los llevo conmigo, gracias a Ginny este vestido tiene bolsillos y llevo mi identificación y dinero en ellos, mi celular alberga mis tetas por seguridad antirrobos.

El Mensaje que me envió hizo que llorara aun más.

_**Darkness: Cara ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estas? No entiendo por que saliste corriendo de esa manera, no hay de que avergonzarse por lo que has dicho, ven conmigo dime donde te encuentras he iré por ti, me tienes preocupado amore. Responde **_

_**Severus S.**_

Mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero es que mi orgullo fue pisoteado por mi misma, yo misma me humille en pleno Club. Empecé a escribirle…

_**Mione: lo siento pero quiero estar sola y pienso que lo mejor es no vernos por un tiempo, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Mi orgullo y dignidad fue acabado por mi misma, quiero pensar y dejar de llorar. Solo… déjame en paz… adiós…**_

_**Darkness: ¿Qué paso con la chica fuerte? ¿Dónde quedo mi salvadora insufrible? Sabes me alago mucho tu comentario y en verdad nadie le importa lo que dijiste mas bien han dicho cosas peores aquí en el Club que ni te imaginas.**_

_**Mione: ¿de verdad? Me siento tan tonta, yo nunca he hecho nada parecido ni siquiera sabia bailar hasta que tú me invitaste.**_

_**Darkness: ¿Dónde estas? Me tienes como loco buscándote en el carro. Quiero verte necesito besarte. **_

_**Miones: no quiero verte.**_

_**Darkness: no mientas se que no es verdad¡ dime por favor cara mia.**_

_**Mione:… estoy en Central Park. Pero no vengas ya te dije donde estoy pero no te quiero ver.**_

-Dios que no venga no quiero verlo-dije llorándole a la Luna.

-ya es muy tarde ya estoy aquí.

Voltee mi cara llorosa sorprendida de lo que veía. El sexy abogado enfrente mío sin inmutarse, tenia el pelo revuelto y el traje un poco desordenado pero igualmente se veía muy sexy y apetecible a simple vista.

-Cara como pudiste dejarme así plantado a la una de la madrugada en el Club así como así, me volví loco buscándote por la ciudad hasta que pensé que estarías aquí por los mensajes que nos enviábamos antes. Deja de llorar y mírame.

Se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y tomarme mi barbilla y besarme con pasión. Su lengua era calidad y tenia el sabor del vino tintó que le daba un sabor exótico y adicto, nuestras lenguas se saboreaban entre si una y otra vez que nuestros alientos salían entre cortado haciendo humo saliera de nuestras bocas al tomar aire por unos segundos, el frio mas la excitación puso mis pezones duros y el me apego mas a su cuerpo acostándonos por completo al súper, nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos así abrazados por un buen rato mas escuchando solo los latidos de nuestros corazones al mismo ritmo. El mundo solo existía el y yo nadie mas en el, todo su cuerpo era cálido y duro peor a la vez suave y esa sensación nueva me gustaba de estar pegada a él todo el tiempo.

-Hermione….

Lo mire atenta.

-mañana por la tarde me iré del país.

Mi corazón di un vuelco y el dolor me invadió.

-me voy por negocios.

-entiendo-forcé una sonrisa.

-sabíamos que esto no podía durar mucho-dijo-y mis padres me presionan mas para que me case.

Auch. Eso si me dolió.

-quieren que me case con una chica de mi misma posición social.

Doble auch.

-se que te sientes atraída por mi y yo por ti y el deseo es tan grande que me concome por dentro-dijo con expresión triste.

Me beso una vez más.

-no te olvidare pero no me casare si no es por amor, mis padres solo piensan en el beneficio de ellos y en el dinero-dijo besando mis parpados.

Severus la besó con más pasión y ella le correspondió deslizándole la lengua con perversidad en la boca, lo que le provocó un repentino escalofrío de placer. Su cuerpo quería más. Severus le bajó rápidamente la cremallera del vestido y ella le ayudó desabrochándose el sujetador y dejándolo caer al suelo. Estaba deseando retomarlo donde lo habían dejado. Tomar lo que antes se había negado a sí misma.

Severus no la decepcionó. Inclinó la cabeza y le trazó un sendero entre los senos con la punta de la lengua. Ella se estremeció con el contacto y los pezones se le pusieron duros. La lengua de Severus se acercó a ellos y Hermione contuvo la respiración esperando que le diera más. Que le diera lo que ella quería. Pero no lo hizo. Y no porque no lo supiera. Sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, y lo hacía adrede.

Le encantaba provocarla del placer ya que sabia que con un simple beso la hacia arder en fuego puro con cada toque que él le proporcionaba, la tentaba a ir mas al borde del precipicio hasta que cediera a sus deseos mas oscuros. Cada beso y caricia que se daban era un plato suculento para ambos el sabor de las bocas y el aliento era una combinación esplendida para ambos al estar así juntos en medio de la noche y solos.

Los arboles parecían estar bailando con el viento que les acariciaba el rostro con su helada brisa tan placentera hacia el momento tan erótico y casi como si estuvieran de infraganti, la adrenalina de ser pillados en un acto tan poco decoroso en pleno parque publico era muy emocionante pero a la vez vergonzoso.

Las ropas ya no fueron siendo necesarias y con el sonido del viento el la despojo se sus bragas de sedas negras en donde el soltó un gruñido.

-el negro te queda sexy-dijo-me gusta como el infierno.

Y luego deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para ahuecar su montículo desnudo, deslizando un dedo experto cerca y por encima de su clítoris. Su palma apretó contra su hinchado coño con una presión que era a la vez un alivio y una burla aún más tentadora. Su otro brazo enroscado alrededor de ella de lado. Su mano libre se deslizó dentro de la parte superior de su vestido y meter la mano hasta su sostén y para rodar un pezón entre los dedos.

-Creo que tenemos que trabajar en la lubricación un poco más.

Un sonido asfixiante se le escapaba. Oh, infiernos, tal vez tenía razón. Hablar era fácil, pero un orgasmo que curve los dedos de los pies y ruede sus ojos hacia atrás era inestimable. El extraño zumbido chisporroteaba y se extendía desde todos los puntos de contacto con él y se apoderó de ella, se dijo que cualquier orgasmo que tuviera con él, sería uno de primera clase y más si no lo volvería a ver más.

Ella quería ese orgasmo. De hecho, ella lo necesitaba. Mucho.

Animándolo con sus caderas, Hermione deslizó una pierna por encima de él para darle un mejor acceso. Él amablemente atravesó su coño dolorido con un dedo y luego deslizó otro en su interior. Ella hizo un sonido estrangulado de ánimo y cuando él movió su otra mano para acariciar su clítoris, ella se dio por vencida en todo menos montar sus manos hasta que el orgasmo prometido estalló en ella y empapó sus dedos.

Entonces, rizo los dedos de los pies e hizo retroceder sus ojos, y cuando la última onda llego al final, él continuó utilizando su mano delante para jugar con su clítoris y sus pezones por turnos, mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella hasta que se encontró sintiéndose muy interesada en tener otro en sus manos. Por así decirlo.

-Tienes un buen punto-dijo él, acariciándola con sus dedos a lo largo de su coño resbaladizo e hinchado con una atención minuciosa-me gusta lo resbaladiza que estas y mojada por mi.

Las paredes de la vagina de Hermione se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor de los dedos todavía enterrados en su interior con sus palabras gráficas.

-Haaa se siente tan bien…

-lo se y lo será aun mas.

Ella solo pensaba que estaba bien solo por una noche no podría ser atrevida y arriesgarse a tener una aventura y mas si era su amor platónico de la estación.

Ella debería, recordó eso vagamente, pero realmente no parecía importante ahora. Especialmente con sus músculos medio relajados del placer y la otra mitad tensándose para experimentar más. Lo que parecía importante era su polla "alias caballo" maravillosa dentro de ella, profundamente, montándola duro y rápido como en esas pelis porno. Tan bueno como sus manos se sentían, ella necesitaba más. Una penetración más profunda. La sensación de tener el coño necesitado estirado y lleno con su polla. Y que lo haga con ella mientras estaban solos la llenó de un calor que superaba a sus miedos de antes.

-Hazme el amor…

-Con gusto solo te hago una pregunta ¿no te arrepentirás después?

-no y ¿tu?

-jamás podría cara mia.

Ella nunca había sentido esto antes, este fuego, este sentimiento dentro construyéndose como si algún poder extraño hubiera sido convocado por su tacto y que necesitaba para seguir construyendo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacer algo... No tenía idea de qué, pero ella sabía instintivamente que tenían que seguir tocándose, ellos habían empezado algo que no podía ser detenido sin concluir, sin embargo estaba destinado y esto era algo que jamás había sentido ni con Draco que es historia pasada.

Él la dio vuelta y la hizo apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, luego le dio un empujón para separarlas. Ella podía sentir la cabeza de su polla, dura y lista, justo donde ella quería. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de ella y sostuvo sus caderas, ya que con sus manos en el suelo solo podría esperar a que él actuara.

Hermione esperaba el dolor agudo del que siempre habían odio hablar pero el no se movió de su lugar. Su respiración erizó el pelo detrás de su cuello mientras le gruñó otra pregunta.

-¿Me deseas?

Si ella no hubiera estado ardiendo con la necesidad ella habría rodado sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que él necesita, una invitación grabada? Bueno, tal ves sí. A lo mejor quería estar seguro de que no había ningún malentendido. Pero si ella no hubiera estado ardiendo de lujuria estos últimos días por el tal vez le respondería con calma, ella podría haber estado tentada a pegarle un puñetazo en su bello rostro pero se contuvo. El retraso era insoportable y más para ella.

-yo… haa..

-Responde a la pregunta.

-Sí- respondió ella, empujando hacia atrás con sus caderas para que el mensaje sea inconfundible.

-Me detendría si pudiera-él le dijo- pero te deseo tanto, prometo ir despacio para que te sea mas fácil tomarme. Ya que como tu dices que soy un semental.

La vergüenza invadió mis mejillas.

-solo siente el placer.

El le beso el cuerpo relajando un poco su cuerpo tenso, dándole besos húmedos por toda su espalda hasta despojarla del vestido por completo en donde después le siguió el sostén y el se despojo de todo lo que le quedaba a excepción de su camisa que solo estaba abierta por completa. Sus pezones los pellizco con animo sacándole mas de un gemido Luego él se fue metiendo en ella, duro y profundo, y creciendo, rasgando algo dentro de ella que se alimentaba de eso, su polla en verdad era grande y gruesa como se la imaginaba, era larga y sentía todo su grosor dentro ella, le dolía un al entrar hasta que el rompió su barrera de su virginidad que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba intacta, no se arrepentía de habérsela dado a él.

-Haaaaa-un grito desgarrador salió de su boca en donde el se tenso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera sido más gentil en mi entrada.

-hahaha calla, solo sigue… ya pasara…

-segura que estas bien… podríamos dejarlo…

¿Que tenia con las preguntas?

-si te detienes juro que te castro.

-voy en marcha mi señora-se rio.

Cada vez más fuerte, con cada golpe clavándose su polla en su coño húmedo y dolorido. Y todavía no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba para hacer algo más.

-Severus más-mecía mis caderas para que me tomara más rápido.

-haaa… tan estrecha, mojada y resbalada… eres perfecta…

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido fuerte, sin palabras, de necesidad y demanda. Él respondió, haciendo sus golpes más rápido, chocando contra ella una y otra vez. El poder inundó su cuerpo en oleadas, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, a tiempo para sus golpes rítmicos. Justo cuando ella sentía como si su piel fuera a estallar, ya que esa fuerza era demasiado grande para contener, hundió los dedos en sus caderas lo suficiente para herir y empalarse con su polla gruesa en una zambullida final.

Podía sentir su polla hinchándose aún más grande y entonces brotó un líquido caliente en el fondo de su núcleo y eso provocó su propio orgasmo y la energía extraña dentro de ella aumentó soltando un grito con su nombre. Era como cambiar de forma pero no exactamente lo mismo.

Hermione se sacudió sin poder hacer nada bajo él, se aferró, atrapada en medio de un orgasmo increíblemente violento y algo más que empezó en algún lugar del centro de su cuerpo y se disparó en todas las direcciones como energía liberada.

El clímax fue lo mejor que pudimos tener los dos en esta maravillosa noche.

-Sabes me gustas mucho.

-tu también-dije.

-vamos te llevo a tu casa.

Yo solo asentí mientras me volvía a vestir y el se acomodaba su ropa igualmente, caminaron juntos abrazados hasta llegar a su BMW aparcada a una esquina en la cera y el le abría la puerta para que ella se metiera en el auto y el se montara del otro lado poniendo en marcha su carro. No dijeron palabra alguna en todo el camino y el parecía manejar lentamente como no queriendo que la noche acabara. A la fina llegaron a la residencia de ella y el la ayudo a bajar mientras el tomo posesión de su boca y volvieron a su salvajes besos de pasión como si fueran arrastrados por un tornado.

-te quiero cara mia-dijo-recuérdalo siempre.

-yo también te quiero Sev.

Y con un ultimo beso de despida el se volvió a su automóvil mirándola por la ventana mientras ella sonreía y agitaba su mano, el se despedía con un guiño y su mano.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: capitulo mas largo y como lo pidieron actualice más rápido. Chicas ando así con las actualizaciones primero el diario después mi profesor a amante y por ultimo este fics así que estén pendientes de la actualización y para que las que conocen a AbueHot en mi fics de profesor a amante les informo que la abuela pervertida de Mina Aino saldrá a relucir en esta historia y a darle humor así que ya saben ajajja se pueden imaginar a ella estando aquí ps… ups… se querrá quedar aquí con Sev jajaj AbueHot es una abuela muy loca jijijii. Si no la conocen lean mi fics y entenderán jajaj saludos y besos.**

**Nos vemos el lunes o quizás antes quien sabe jejeje. Mi musa esta al tope con la inspiración y ando escribiendo mis tres fics.**


	5. Chapter 5 Vida Universitaria

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**LEER: La idea de este fics surgió de una película que mi hermana me conto y me pareció muy graciosa en si, la película se llama "Mientras dormías" de Sandra Bullok, y lo único que tiene de parecido son las escenas: "de la estación donde trabaja, el edificio y Ron (imbécil), el accidente y hospital" de hay en adelante la historia es mía ya que no todo es igual y mientras lean más se darán cuanta de que es como yo digo. Solo quiero aclarar esto para que no allá malentendidos y me digan que plagio la historia si chicas, si quieren que la continúe solo díganmelo. Sin más que decir por favor a leer.**

**Historia dedicada a Gabriela y Nayerlin mis mejores amigas del mundo, girls las amo son las mejores y pervert amigas que he tenido nunca ;).**

**Capitulo 5 vida Universitaria.**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Severus se ha marchado y yo sigo adelante en mis estudios para no dejarme caer solo por un chico, el chat de citas lo he dejado por completo ya que no puedo seguir recordando que el se ha ido posiblemente a casarse con otra que es lo que mas me duele en estos momentos.

He conocido a dos chicas que hasta ahora me han caído muy bien. También esta un chico llamado Chris que casi siempre hacemos equipos para cualquier exposición y se que le gusto pero por ahora mi corazón o puede que para siempre le pertenezca a Severus. He cambiado mucho en este último mes, mis ropas son más bonitas y siempre llevo un leve maquillaje.

Estoy estudiando medicina como lo había deseado desde siempre y solo desearía que mi abuela estuviera viva para que viera como he cumplido mi más grande anhelo de estudiar para ser una gran doctora en un futuro. Las clases con los profesores no han sido tan difíciles como había creído que seria, muchas personas se quejan de lo tedioso y difícil que es pasar los exámenes de anatomía humana cosa que veo rete facilísimo para mi.

Mis notas son sobresalientes cosa que hace poner bravos a los demás compañeros y no se por que si yo estudio muy duro para lograr mi objetivo no como ellos que se van de fiesta en fiesta todos los fines de semanas que estudiar como yo. Me duele la cabeza mucho últimamente desde que entre en la universidad y debe se por tanto ajetreó todos los días y mas si tengo que pararme a las cinco de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase y sentarme delante para escuchar mejor al profesor. Si me acuesto tarde para pararme a esa hora no digo yo que me duela tanto, Ginny siempre me va a visitar a mi nueva casa en el Campus. Vivo con cinco chicas en una misma casa con diez habitaciones y cada uno con un baño propio.

Harry lo veo casi todos los días en el almuerzo ya que se pasa para invitarme a comer y luego traerme. Luna bueno esa se dio su escapada con su prometido a las vegas y volvió casada y feliz así que ya no hay boda cosa que le impacto a la familia de ella, pero esa es otra historia. Las chicas siempre tratan de buscarme una cita cosa a la que siempre me niego y les digo que primero mis estudios, que no trabaje tan duro para no esforzarme al cien por ciento estando ya aquí.

Nada en esta vida es gratis y el dinero no cae del cielo solo con quedarme de brazos cruzados y llorar para que alguien me ayude y eso lo sabía desde el momento que mi abuela murió. Ahora muy cómoda en mi habitación escuchando como unos golpeteos en la pared de mi cama y eso solo dice que "sexo en la otra habitación" no se escucha los gemidos y gritos pero si la cabecera de la cama que pega contra la pared y se escucha eso, por lo menos no es de noche por que si no, no me dejan dormir.

Me duelen los pies mucho últimamente también y las jaquecas hacen acto de presencia. Me desvestí y me voy directo al baño para un relajante baño caliente y así quitarme la pesadez de todo el día de hoy en la universidad menos más que mañana es sábado y no tengo anda que hacer solo un pequeño informe sobre la reproducción nada más y podre estar de vaga en mi habitación todo el día. El agua estaba en su punto y se sentía tan bien, cerré mis ojos y sin poder imaginármelo me transporté a un mundo paralelo donde estábamos Severus y yo rodeados de un campo de flores en donde sabe quien donde. El sueño se fue tornando al mas caliente ya que sus besos bajaron desde mi cuello hasta un pezón mío y me di cuenta que estábamos desnudos en una manta en el piso de flores.

El aire estaba lleno del más puro olor de las flores y la brisa fría pegaba en nuestras pieles desnudas como una caricia erótica y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a mi orgasmo, todo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que desperté por culpa de mi teléfono móvil y tiene que ser siempre Ginny la que me interrumpe cada vez que estoy haciendo algo no muy santo.

-espero que me llames para algo bueno-gruñí.

-parece que alguien se levanto con la pata izquierda-se rio.

-dime lo que tengas que decir.

-a que interrumpí un sueño húmedo.

Me sonroje y no le conteste.

-¡Ah! No es verdad yo solo lo decía de broma-dijo-en verdad lo tuviste.

-eso no importa-dije-ahora dime para que me llamaste.

-yo se que es frustrante que te dejen así de cachonda en el sueño y mas que alguien te despierte.

-no me digas.

-lo siento-se estaba riendo-bueno mira vamos mañana las dos al campo te parece si quieres vamos con tus amigos.

-no puedo si tengo clases el lunes.

-Mione siempre tan despistada, el lunes el día de fiesta y si vas a la universidad iras tu sola.

-no me jodas en serio es día de fiesta.

-si cariño y ahora no tienes escusa para no ir conmigo.

Suspire con resinación.

-esta bien te veo mañana a las diez para que me de tiempo de terminar un informe.

-de acuerdo nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono.

-¡mierda!

Me coloque solo mis bragas y la bata del baño para sentarme en la computadora y hacer el informe antes de irme de viaje mañana. No sabia por donde empezar así que me puse haber un documental sobre la reproducción humana y el embarazo y de hay fue que saque mis conclusiones y análisis de los documentales, a las diez de a noche finalmente termine mi informe y lo envié por correo electrónico al profesor. Mi estomago protesto por comida y la verdad se me antojaba comer pizza ya que tenia tiempo sin comerla. Llame al servicio a domicilio para que me la trajeran a la casa.

A la media hora el chico repartidor me trajo mi caja de pizza familiar la cual pague con una buena propina, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerré con el petillo de la puerta y me senté en la cama para comer un trozo. En la televisión no había nada bueno que ver y hasta el canal de la estrellas ya había terminado la repetición de Amor Real mi novela favorita y mi príncipe platónico Fernando Colunga.

No podía creer que me hubiera comido yo sola la pizza familiar entera y sin protestar, no digo yo con el hambre que tenia. Baje hasta la cocina y deje la caja en la basura para luego regresarme a mi habitación y lavarme la boca y manos. En mi cama saque las sabanas y me acomode y no pude dejar de pensar en Severus en ningún momento, mis ojos ya cansados se fueron cerrando muy lentamente hasta que ya no fui consiente de nada a mi alrededor.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: chicas les informo que como el 2 de Septiembre empiezo la universidad tendré que ponerme al día con unos trabajos y estudiar para unos exámenes ya que prácticamente con el paro perdí el primer semestre y tendremos que volverlo a empezar así que no actualizare tan a menudo y les digo que cuando pueda actualizare este fics ya que planeó terminarlo y consta de 10 o 12 capítulos este fics, lo tengo todo en mi cabeza así que ya se como terminara la historia jejeje asi que falta poco chicas. Saludos y unos grandes abrazos a todas las que me leen y apoya. En facebook me encontraran como "Stephania. Cardozo. 5" (así pero todo junto) *w* saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Un Viaje muy peculiar

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Historia dedicada a todas las que nos leen y dejan sus hermoso Rews.**

**Capitulo 6 Un viaje muy peculiar.**

A las siete de la mañana me levante sin siquiera ser despertada por el despertador, me levante directo al baño a cepillarme y bañarme como corresponde. Le envié un mensaje a Chris para ver si podía ir al viaje o estaba muy ocupada a lo que el respondió en seguida de que si iría con mucho gusto. Baje a la cocina donde estaban algunas chicas de la casa desayunando.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Katie.

-Hola Hermione, el desayuno esta listo espero te guste lo que prepare-dijo María sonriente.

-Hola chicas y gracias-dije.

-toma-me coloco el plato con un zumo de naranja María.

-gracias.

Huevos con tocinetas y tostadas era lo que María había preparado para el desayuno y es que a ella le encanta cocinar y crear nuevos platillos y como se para temprano no le molesta cocinarles a todas nosotras cuando ella puede. Su sazón es muy bueno que te deja suspirado por más. Al terminar le dedique una sonrisa y me levante a lavar los corotos sucios.

-Buenos días chicas-entro Celeste.

-Buenos días-dijimos todas al unisonó.

-chicas hoy iré hacer la compra del mes por que me voy de viaje y no llego hasta el lunes en la tarde-les informe.

-diviértete Hermione nosotras también nos vamos a visitar a nuestros padres y el lunes nos venimos también-Dijo Katie.

-Yo iré contigo Hermione de compras-dijo María.

-yo iré en la tarde ahora tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Celeste.

-Buenos días crías hormonales-dijo Mina entrando en la cocina.-María como siempre huele delicioso el desayuno.

-Gracias Mina-dijo sonriendo María.

Mina era tres años mayor que nosotras y nos hacia bromas sobre que todavía éramos unas niñas en lo que respecta al sexo salvaje. Era una chica muy divertida y agradable con la que puedes contar.

-Bueno si me disculpan chicas me voy a mi habitación a terminar un informe-dije-María a las nueve en la puerta ok.

-Esta bien Hermione.

-y María…

-dime Hermione.

-quieres ir a un viaje conmigo y mi cuñada.

-claro con gusto amiga. Y cuando es.

-bueno… mas o menos en una hora y media creo..

-¿Qué? Tendré que apurarme en hacer la maleta si quiero ir.

Me reí.

-si, apúrate.

Ella se fue corriendo por las escaleras riéndose mientras las demás seguían en la cocina hablando y gritándose.

Las deje hablando sobre moda y los chicos. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí en mi habitación directo a la computadora y empecé hacer mi informe muy detalladamente. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos mas o menos calculando había terminado todo el informe y lo revise dos veces para enviárselo al profesor por el correo. Todavía tenía unos veinte minutos para hacer mi maleta de viaje.

Saque mi maleta del armario y la abrí mientras me dirigía otra vez al guardarropa y sacaba tres jeans, dos shores de colores, dos vestidos de campo y uno elegante ya que uno no sabe si se puede presentar algo, zapatillas, gomas, sandalias y unos zapatos de tacón. Seguí escogiendo las cosas personales e higiénicas para el viaje hasta que ya había terminado.

Ginny me había llamado que me iría a recoger en una hora más o menos y que estuviera lista, yo le informe que había invitado a Chris y María a lo que ella respondió alegremente de que seria emociónate y de que Harry, Luna y su prometido irían. Luna y Fred se irían a parte por que el salía tarde de su trabajo pero que nos veríamos en la casa de campo.

María y yo fuimos al supermercado hacer la compra del mes como cada una de las chicas les correspondía mientras viviéramos en la casa. Verduras, cereales y carnes, los pudimos en el carrito mientas buscábamos los jugos y refresco. Al terminar con lo que respecta a la comida de la casa agarramos otro carrito y lo llenamos de comida chatarra y carnes, pollos, chucherías y demás para el viaje. El jabón, champo, cremas dentales iban directo al carrito. Todo lo necesario ya lo habíamos comprado hasta repelente para mosquitos. Pagamos la cuenta de las compras mientras Marie llegaba a su carro y metíamos las bolsas una por una. Al llegar a la casa guardamos en las lacenas y nevera las compras.

-Te veo en diez minutos abajo-dije.

-de acuerdo tengo que ir a meter solo la ropa interior limpia y aquí nos vemos.

María y yo estábamos en la sala conversando animadamente sobre la universidad y los exámenes que nos han puesto los profesores como locos y como si fueran los exámenes finales. Chris había llegado hace unos diez minutos y me saludos con una sonrisa en sus labios lo que me hizo ruborizar. María le cayo muy bien Chris y entablaron una animada conversación mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos y volvían mis dolores de cabeza y es que no puede parar un rato de dolerme.

**PI, PI, PI…**

La bocina me saco de mi mundo en las nubes e hizo que me levantara y mirara por la ventana para ver el carro de Ginny estacionado enfrente de la casa. Le hice una seña con la mano para que nos esperara mientras todos agarrábamos nuestras maletas. Al guarda en la maletera las maletas yo me monte atrás con María y Chris mientras Ginny y Harry iban adelante.

**:**

**:**

Vamos rumbo a Lowville un pueblo en el condado de Lewis, New York. El pueblo se encuentra cerca del centro del condado y esta al sureste de la ciudad de Watertown. Lowville tiene una hermosa villa la cual es la sede del condado. Ginny vivía aquí cuando era niña y dejo de estar aquí cuando se fue a la universidad de New York y ahora que esta con Harry no había tenido tiempo de venir a visitar a su familia.

La brisa transportaba el dulce olor puro de las colinas y flores que bailaban al ritmo del viento. Para sentir mejor la brisa baje más el vidrio del carro y me asome por la ventana mientras mi pelo se iba por el viento haciéndome sonreír por esta felicidad y paz que se podía respirar.

Ginny que iba en el asiento del eco-piloto estaba agarrada de la mano con Harry y se les veía muy felices juntos lo que me hizo sentir mas feliz a mi de tenerlos como familia. María y Chris hablaban de no se que cosas de la facultad ya que no les estaba prestando mucha atención en verdad.

El campo estaba lleno de muchas vacas y ovejas en los alrededores y solo unas cercas de alambres y madera evitaban que las reces se pasaran a la carretera. Había muchos caballos correteando por los campos como si se sintieran libres de estar vivos, un hermoso y esplendido corcel color azabache y los ojos brillantes me hizo recordar a Severus y todo lo que habíamos vivido últimamente como Darkness o Severus para mi siempre serian los dos muy especiales que se convertiría en uno solo "Mi Severus" tal pensamiento me hizo ruborizar y me voltee mas en la ventana para no quedar en evidencia sobre mis pensamientos. Una solitaria lágrima rodo por mi mejilla de ver al corcel correr al ritmo del auto lo que me hizo darme cuanta que daría todo por ver una vez más a Severus, pero si era feliz por lo menos me conformaría con eso.

Mientras el auto seguía en marcha Ginny nos ofreció unos emparedados como merienda, el jugo de naranja que compramos María y yo la verdad que fue útil para esta ocasión.

-al llegar les presentare a la vieja amiga de mi madre desde antes que hubiera nacido yo y es como mi abuela es mas le digo abuela-dijo Ginny-es muy simpática pero muy… he.. Bueno atrevida por así decirlo.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte.

-ya lo veras Mione.

No sabia a ciencia cierta a lo que se refería así que no le di mucha importancia pero tenia la duda de cómo seria su "abuela" y por que se pondría nerviosa. Harry nos anuncio que en media hora ya estaríamos llegando al pueblo y así poder descansar del viaje para poder irnos mañana al rio para un Picnic.

Al llegar una "anciana" si se puede decir eso ya que no tenia nada de vieja al menos que las cirugías plásticas dieran sus frutos en personas mayores. Era muy bonita de pelo negro y ojos azules electrizantes como una noche, su piel blanca como la leche y aunque tenía un par de arrugas que otras en algunos sitios parecía una mujer de cuarenta años en sus mejores años de vida. Era muy sexy con su cabello azabache largo hasta las nalgas y una sonrisa maternal en ella, por sus rasgos se notaba que era asiática.

Nos bajamos del carro uno por uno mientras Harry sacaba las maletas del carro y Chris lo ayudaba en ello. María y yo seguimos a una Ginny muy alegre que se abalanzo hacia la Abuela que la recibió con una carcajada y un abrazo de oso.

-Mi niña cuanto has crecido en estos dos años que no nos hemos visto.-dijo la abuela.

-oh abuela te extrañe tanto-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y yo mi niña pero el negocio familiar no se mantiene solo-se rio-además Mina te envía saludos ya que estuve en Japón todo este ultimo año y apenas hace un mes que llegue a New York.

-cuando la vuelvas a ver le envías mi saludos ya hace mucho que no hablamos como en los viejos tiempos.

-bueno tienes que entender que la temporada que viviste en Japón fue graciosa hasta tus tiernos quince años.

-Bueno el año que viene cuando este mas estabilizada en mi trabajo iré a verla o ella puede venir a visitarnos.

-pero que mal educada soy-dijo-mi nombre es Minako Aino pero me pueden llamar AbueHot.

Se lo que piensan y esta de donde salió, por que si nos vieran a María y a mi nos miramos muy fijamente como diciendo ¿esta loca no? Como quiere que le digamos AbueHot es que una Stripper ¿o que? Para uno nombre que llevo HOT no le veo sentido.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione Granger-dije alegre.

-hola señora mi nombre es María Wilson.

-a niñas no sean tan formales llámenme AbueHot todo el mundo lo hace desde hace años-dijo.

-Hola AbueHot veo que la tratan bien los años ¿no?-dijo Harry.

-la conoces hermano-dije asombrada.

-bueno la verdad… cuando conocí a Ginny nos fuimos de viaje a Francia una temporada y hay me la presento-se explico.

-y cuando carajo te fuiste y yo no me entere-le grite.

-bueno.. veras…

-ha ya se, esa vez que no apareciste en un mes y solo me dejaste una mierda de nota diciéndome "estoy de viaje de negocios" ya veo que "negocios" tenias hermano.

-bueno, ya, ya paso hermanita-dijo.

-no te perdonare tan fácilmente-le dije fingiendo estar enojada.

-bueno seño.. AbueHot-dijo María-y usted es japonesa por lo que escuche.

-si niña soy japonesa y de sangre caliente-se carcajeo.

-será mejor que entremos y nos acomodemos-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Oh y quien es este apuesto caballero-dijo acercándose a Chris.

-Hola… un gusto en conocerla señora…

-hay y le damos con lo de señora escúchenme díganme ABUEHOT así que grábenselo ni que fuera tan vieja para que me digan así.

-y que edad tiene-le pregunte.

-unos 60 años.

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos al unisonó a excepción de Harry y Ginny que solo sonreían.

-pero si usted parase de treinta cinco años-dije.

-o unos cuarenta por lo menos-dijo María.

-en verdad que tiene 60 años?-dijo Chris.

-oye niño se muy bien la edad que tengo así que no me digas que no lo se.

-yo no… quise…

-sabes eres muy guapo por que mejor no bajas al pueblo y buscas una chica con quien divertirte tu sabes-dijo haciendo señas con las cejas.

-No… se a que se refiere..-esta incomodo Chris.

-tu sabes ir a tener sexo salvaje y por hay como los chicos de tu edad suelen hacerlo.

-hay abuela tu no cambias.-dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué? Un poco de terapia sexologista a estos muchachos no caería mal.

-mejor vamos a entrar-dije nerviosa.

-esta bien pero esta conversación la tendremos mas tarde-sentención la abuela-y sigue mi consejo chico si quieres ser un PlayBoy con las mujeres y ustedes chicas me dicen y llamo a unos socios que tengo por hay con un culo y cuerpo de infarto que estoy segura que les quitaran más de un aliento con unas buenas vergas…

-ABUELA¡-dijo Ginny ruborizada-será mejor que entremos.

María y yo estábamos muy sonrojadas y es que es la primera vez que nos dice alguien una cosa así y por la reacción de María se que a ella también, Chris en su lugar solo estaba incomodo. Entramos al salón principal de la enorme casa ya que no era una casa de esas pequeñas que suelen ser no, esta era inmensa con tres pisos y varios baños en cada habitación. Mi habitación era como el de una princesa ya que había de todo con lujos y muchas comodidades en ella.

**Toc, toc, toc..**

-niña soy AbueHot, puedo entrar.

Mierda ¿y ahora que hago? Suspire resignada.

-entre-dije.

-niña vine a traerte un regalo de bienvenida-dijo dándome una caja de regalo grande.

-hee.. no debió de molestarse…

-hay no es nada-dijo sonriendo-espero te guste.

Destape la caja y me ruborice mucho al ver su contenido, nunca en mi vida me habían hecho este tipo de regalo. Era un corsé muy atrevido negro con encajes rojos y una tanga que era demasiado atrevida para mi gusto, el ligero era sorpréndete con las medias y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que hacían juego con todo el vestuario.

-¿es usted una stripper?-fue lo único que pude decir.

Se carcajeo con ánimo.

-oh no niña solo soy una inofensiva abuela.

-como usted diga-dije sarcástica.-una abuela normal no regala este tipo de cosas.

-bueno se puede que soy una abuela muy peculiar-sonrió-y espero que uses mi diseño para ese alguien especial a quien tu corazón le pertenece.

-no se a que se refiere…

-niña una vez fui joven y me enamore de mi único hombre en la vida, se lo que tu mirada refleja cuando te vas a tu mundo y recuerdas cuando te hizo el amor.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras que me avergonzaban pero eran muy ciertas.

-además tienes un brillo muy especial en tu mirada niña-dijo abriendo la `perta.

-a que se refiere…

-pronto lo descubrirás por ti misma-dijo-ahora solo pruébate mi regalo que ya se me ocurrirá a que macho buscarte para que te diviertas.

Se fue carcajeando mientras yo me ruborizaba mucho y mire la caja, la puerta, la caja, la puerta y el pensamiento de Severus surgió ante mi mente y casi me asfixio ante el recuerdo y el regalo. Si definitivamente este seria un viaje muy peculiar.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: capitulo largo y muy gracioso para mi jajaja y se que muchas quieren saber si esta embarazada Hermione pero eso no lo sabrán aun así que quede en ustedes decidir si creen que esta de encargo o no jejej *3* quiero Rews. Y muchas gracias por sus Rews chicas saludos...**


	7. Chapter 7 ¡AbueHot todo lo sabe!

**Todo un mal entendido**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**LEER: Minako Aino es un nombre japonés y obvio que viene de sailor moon pero esta abuela en mi fics "De profesor a Amante" sale ella y dice que viaja por el mundo y conoce gente nueva y a parte tiene Club BDSM por el mundo y sin olvidar que tiene una fabrica de juguetes sexuales xD.**

**Historia dedicada a todas las que nos leen y dejan sus hermoso Rews.**

**Capitulo 7 ¡AbueHot todo lo sabe!**

-Hermione baja a cenar-grito Ginny.

-ya voy-le devolví el grito.

Acomode solo lo esencial en las gavetas y en las repisas de los baños, mi ropa seguía en la maleta si ya el lunes me volvía a casa y tener que guardar todo de nuevo me da lata. Al bajar María y Ginny se estaban encargando de acomodar los víveres en la despensa mientras Chris y Harry estaban en el salón principal tomando Coñac. La Abuela estaba cocinando por lo que me le acerque ayudarle un poco.

-No niña, no debes agotarte-dijo y yo la mire confundida.

-no le entiendo, a que se refiere?

-pronto lo sabrás AbueHot no se equivoca en nada niña.

Suspire.

Me fui acomodar la mesa para la cena, seis platos en total con sus respectivos vasos y cubiertos en la mesa. Tenia sueño y el viaje aunque no fue largo me sentía muy agotada y solo quería acostarme hasta el otro día.

-Hermione te ayudo-se ofreció Chris.

Negué con la cabeza.

-ya casi termino no te preocupes.

-Hermione que tal si mañana en la noche salimos al Bar que esta en el pueblo.

Yo me sonroje.

-¡SI! ella ira encantada jovencito-salto la abuela de no se donde-es un lugar para conocer nueva gente o ser mas íntimos…

Eso último me lo dijo en un susurro y haciendo gestos con las pestañas y cejas al estilo caricatura que te deja loca. En serio agradezco de que en verdad no sea la verdadera abuela de Ginny por que si no "adiós Mione para siempre".

-no… creo que…

-vamos niña vienes de viaje para salir no para estar todo el día encerada.

-entonces en un si-dijo Chris sonriendo.

Yo no quería ser tan cruel diciéndole que no pero si le decía que si le daría falsas esperanzas cosa que yo no quería y menos lastímalo, mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona y en el no había lugar para Chris.

-esta bien pero vamos como amigos…

-y después como mas….-me corto la abuela metiche-niña te tengo el traje perfecto para esa noche estarás deslumbrante querida.

No me quedo mas remedio que resígname a lo inevitable con esta abuela ahora resulta que acepta invitaciones sin que yo opine algo. La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal a excepción de Chris que sentía su mirada penetrante en mi y no en el buen sentido ya que siempre ha sido un chico muy dulce y no he tendido queja alguna de el.

Al rato llegaron Luna y Fred alegando que se habían quedado sin gasolina cosa que yo no me creí ya que ella siempre guarda una ración en la capota del carro, quizás que cochinadas estarían haciendo en el carro que se tardaron tanto pero no soy quien para juzgar o decir algo.

-¡FOLLARON!-grito AbueHot desde las escaleras-y por lo que calculo como unas tres o cuatro horas máximo-se les acerco a Luna y Fred como olfateándolos-espero que sean esposos por como huelen a sexo concentrado se nota que vienen exhaustos y no del viaje-sonrió ampliamente-niña tapate mejor los chupetes del cuello y jovencito haber si dejas de pensar en tu esposa por un minuto y te vas a dar una ducha fría para bajar esa erección que esta a punto de hacer tienda de campaña.

Luna se sonrojo como un tomate de lo que la abuela les estaba diciendo y no era regaño si no mas bien como alago o que esta orgullosa de ellos.

-o suban al cuarto del pasillo izquierdo al final del pasillo que esta la habitación grande y una cama bien grande para que se les baje los fogosos y hare que Gigi les lleve la cena para de conejos ninfomanos-los escolto por las escaleras hasta que desaparecieron.

Yo solo miraba la escena expectante y con asombro de lo que había pasado hasta que unas carcajadas irrumpieron mis pensamiento.

-¿Qué paso?-dije.

Y todos seguían entre risas hasta mi hermano se le salían las lagrimas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso tengo monos en la cara o que?

-es que…. Ella..-Ginny no para de reír.

-vieron sus caras… avergonzadas…-se carcajeo Harry.

-Dios Mione eso fue épico déjame recordar no tener sexo sin bañarme-dijo riendo entre dientes María.

-sin comentarios..-dijo un Chris sonriente.

-alguien me explica que paso.

Todos pararon de reír cuando empecé a enojarme de verdad y eso era algo que a simple vista se me notaba en la cara y el único que no me hacia el menor caso era Harry y eso es ser muy valiente en mi estado de molestia.

-Mione, Mione-dijo Harry negando con su dedo enfrente de mi cara-es que AbueHot sabe si una persona tiene sexo a simple vista y nos di risa de que sea tan indiscreta y lo haya dicho en voz alta.

-ya sabíamos que esos dos se estaban tardando tanto pero no pensamos que por follar estuvieran así-se rio Ginny.

-Harry me conto sobre la AbueHot ya estaba alerta por si las dudas-dijo Chris.

-Ginny me dijo a mi-confeso María-pero es muy gracioso y así ya sabré que hacer para la próxima.

-¿Qué?-esta incrédula-la abuela sabe quien tiene sexo así hallan pasado mas de diez horas. Eso es imposible.

-para mi abuela al parecer no-dijo Ginny.

-buenos niños a dormir que los tortolos están en su nido y no dudo que en cualquier momento estén gimiendo de placer.

Todos volteamos al ver a la abuela bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, María y Yo nos sonrojamos y al parecer los demás eran inmunes a los comentarios de esta vieja loca.

**:**

**:**

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con la abuela en mi cuarto con unas bolsas que dejaba en la peinadora y al darse la vuelta me sonrió.

-veo que te has despertado dormilona-dijo-venga ya es hora de almorzar.

La mire confusa.

-¿almorzar?-pregunte.

-claro niña que hora crees que es-alzo una ceja.

No le entendía en verdad eso de almorzar hasta que un grito salió de mi garganta al ver el reloj que marcaba las dos de la tarde ¿Cómo era posible que allá dormido tanto? Yo no soy una persona de dormir hasta muy tarde pero veo que hoy es la excepción de todas, la abuela se esta riendo al ver mi cara desorbitada.

-niña almuerza y ve a bañarte tengo muchas cosas que hacerte hoy antes de tu cita esta noche-dijo.

-¿cita?

-niña por amor a Dios con el joven guapo.

-así, si Chris-dije.

-mas o menos.

Me levante de la cama pero la abuela me tomo de brazos.

-espera aquí-dijo-yo te traeré el almuerzo y cuando acabes me avisas para que suban los estilistas.

-¿para que..?

-ya lo veras ahora solo espérame.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ginny y Harry salieron con los conejos al campo y no volverán hasta la noche, el joven Chris salió con María hacer unas compras.

Almorzando a mi mente solo podía venir el recuerdo de Severus y como cada caricia de el me encendía a tal grado que de imaginármelo tenia hecho un rio entre mis piernas, trate de enfriar mis pensamientos bebiendo zumo de naranja y concentrándome en el trabajo que tenia que defender al volver a la universidad.

La abuela entro con varias chicas y un tipo vestido muy a la moda que me dio miedo en la forma en que me estaba mirando. El le dijo algo a la abuela que no entendí por que estaban hablando en susurros.

-bien señorita Granger yo soy Julie-dijo con una voz finita que si no fuera por respecto me reiría en su cara- Bris y Milis mis manos derechas se harán cargo de ponerla suave como la seda.

El tipo era Gay y yo no tengo nada contra ellos mas bien tenia compañeros así en la universidad y eran muy buenos amigos a la hora de hacer algún trabajo, las tal Bris y Milis me acostaron en la cama mientras la abuela me sostenía las manos y me las ato en la cama y lo mismo hicieron con mis pies.

-pero que mierda…

-calma querida es necesario no queremos heridos-dijo la abuela.

-Señorita Granger muerda esto-me puso en mi boca un pañuelo.

Las chicas colocaron algo pegajoso y caliente en mis piernas para lego colocar algo que se podría decir como papel…

-¡Ya!

El grito de Julie hizo que las chicas me levantaran vendas y me doliera como el diablo, todos mis vellos de las `piernas al cabo de unos diez minutos ya las tenia sin rastro de vellos en ellas. Julie me bajo sin previo aviso las bragas y alzo mas mi bata de dormir, me asuste como la muerte y la abuela solo asintió como diciendo "es necesario niña" y yo solo quería gritar mierda háztelo tú. Otra ves el mismo procedimiento solo que con las piernas mas abiertas para colocar la cera en todo lo que tuviera vello.

-¡Ya!

-AHHHH!

Había botado la mordaza y cuando me jalaron las vendas di un grito desgarrador que juro que podría llegar a otra galaxia por este dolor tan inmenso que dolia como el mismísimo infierno.

-Mierda… duele… duele…

Unas lagrimas se me habían salido de mis ojos por el ardor y dolor que tenia en mi parte intima, no me dolió casi nada lo de las piernas pero las partes intimas eso si que era otra cosa.

-ya pasara niña-dijo la abuela a la que mire furiosa-además como dicen "para ser bella hay que ver estrellas"

Se carcajeo por su frase.

-bien desátenla ya esta terminada la primera fase-dijo Julie.

-que emoción Hermione-dio saltos la abuela.

-dilo por ti-me cubrí toda-¿y cual es la fase dos?

-baño y peinados-dijeron las chicas al coro.

A las cuatro de la tarde me estaba bañando mientras Bris y Milis estaban tallándome la espalda y dándome un masaje que se sentía como los dioses en el cielo. Julie me sentó en frente de la peinadora donde me veía en el espejo y el atrás mío con unas tijeras.

Me dejo el mismo largo solo me hizo unas capas mas y corto las puntas resecas, me maquillo suave y con labial rojo para que resaltaran mis labios sexys como dice el. Cubierta solo con una bata me despedí de Julie y sus chicas.

-bueno empecemos con la fase tres que es el Look-dijo la abuela detrás mío.

Subimos de vuelta a mi habitación donde estaban en mi cama depositada las bolsas que había traído la abuela antes.

-ábrelas, vamos niña no te quedes hay.

Me acerque a una de las bolsas.

-¡Que!

Me sonroje mucho al sacar un corsé negro con bordes verdes y de encaje muy bonito y sexy, las bragas eran muy delicadas por su material de encaje con unos ligeros, todo iba combinado. En la otra había era un vestido verde esmeralda con un exuberante escote que no me gustaba para nada y corto mas arriba de las rodillas.

-te gusta por que yo lo veo sexy hasta la muerte-dijo.

-no me pondré esto-dije.

-¿Cómo que no? Tienes que hacerlo así mataras a tu hombre.

-no es mi hombre.

-desde mi punto de vista si lo es.

-que no lo es.

-ponte el vestido.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si

-no.

-no.

-si.

-bien póntelo entonces-sonrió victoriosa la abuela.- ya has dicho que si y no hay vuelta atrás niña.

-mierda… usted gana abuela solo por hoy-dije a regañadientes.

-siempre gano así que acostúmbrate niña-dijo-en media hora subo y quiero verte lista.

Salió del cuarto dejándome completamente sola en mi cuarto con una furia que se me esfumo como vino y es que con ella no me puedo enojar es muy dulce y linda como para hacerlo. Me vestí cómodamente hasta ponerme mi ultima prenda, si estoy utilizando el regalo de la abuela y no es para Chris ya que el no me gusta para nada y solo lo hago para complacer nada más.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

-Hermione baja que el chofer te llevara al restaurante Dics-dijo AbueHot asomando su cabeza por la puerta-válgame Kami-sama te ves como una estrella entre miles, eres muy hermosa niña y deberías aprovechar tu feminidad y esas caderas de parto para buscarte un marido complaciente en la cama.

-¡ABUELA!-le grite sonroja.

Después de tener una pelea con la abuela de la cual ella como siempre salió victoriosa. El chofer privado de la abuela que ni siquiera sabia que era de ella me llevo hasta el pueblo donde estaba el restaurante más lujosa y caro de todo LowVille, así que Chris tiene mucho dinero para cenar en un lugar tan caro y lujoso como el Dics. AbueHot me dijo que mi hombre me estaría esperando en una de las mesas así que solo tenia que entrar y buscar a Chris cenar con él y largarme antes de que quiera sexo conmigo.

El chofer se paro enfrente del restaurante, el me ayudo a bajar del automóvil. Me escolto hasta la puerta y con un cordial saludo de despedida se fue. Entre en el restaurante y las luces eran tenues dándole un aspecto intimo. Todo estaba muy bien decorado con lujos y candelabros en el techo con dibujos de ángeles que si los miras bien te hacen llorar de solo apreciar tan magnifica obra de arte.

Busque desde la entrada a las mesas a Chris pero no le vía por ningún lado así que debía atrasarse un poco y decidir esperarlo parada en el mini acuario que tenia el restaurante. Los delfines y peces en el agua eran muy hermosos y jamás en mi vida me había visto algo tan increíble como esto.

-Pensé que no vendrías-una voz sexy y ronca que no era la de Chris me erizó los vellos de la piel.

-disculpe… señor... estoy esperando a alguien…

Me quede pasmada al saber de quien era la voz de ese hombre, con cuerpo pegado al mío desde atrás me trajo pensamientos pecaminosos, mis pezones estaban con agujas por debajo del corsé y la reacción de mi cuerpo no fue para nada desagradable mas bien todo lo contrario.

-no me has olvidado Mione y eso me alegra.

**Continuara…**

***Kami-sama: es Dios en japonés.**

**N/a: si ya se me quieren matar ¬¬ las he dejado mas que picadas jajaja y creo que sabrán quien es jajaja pero es que las tareas de la universidad me cargan loca . y casi no me da tiempo de escribir pero voy a tratar de escribir todos los días un poco el próximo capi para tenérselos listos. Y si los Rews me convencen habrá LEMON jajaja bien HOT de ABUEHOT jajaja *w* saludos y gracias por los ánimos y paciencia que me han tenido chicas son las mejores.**


End file.
